


Sunflowers & Sunsets

by HYUCKIEDIOR



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First time posting so bare with me, Fluff, Haechan son of mob boss, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, college students markhyuck, family trauma, haechan gummy bear enthusiast, mark is an agent, markhyuck, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUCKIEDIOR/pseuds/HYUCKIEDIOR
Summary: Highly trained agent Mark is put on a mission. A mission to take out one of the most powerful mob leaders son after receiving information of a security code crucial to their investigation. Things don’t go as planned when Mark starts to see Donghyuck as more than just a target, and questions his morals, values, and agency along the way.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 here we go :) I’ve written fics/stories hundreds of times but never have the courage to post them. so here goes my markhyuck fic. hope u enjoy !

“Mark, here’s your next assignment.” Agent A slid the manila colored folder across the glossy dark wood table. Mark nodded, nimble fingers flipping through the clean white pages, printed black words and handwritten notes scribbled out neatly.

“Okay, sir.” Mark said, firmly, closing the folder. He tried not to stir in this stupid uncomfortable office chair. 

“Do you accept?” A asked, fingers intertwined on the table, leaning forward as he waited for Mark’s answer. 

“Yes, sir. I accept this assignment.” Mark nodded once again, taking the folder and carefully inserting it into his black shoulder bag. 

“Good, son. This assignment is to be completed within the next 6 months. It’s urgent this target is taken out. You got that?” A asked him, taking off his glasses and setting them down on the hard wood with a small clank.

“Yes sir, I understand.” Mark said, standing up, waiting for his next order. He was always good at those. He had been raised to take orders. And more importantly, to follow them.

“Great, you are dismissed.” Mark gave a small bow of his head before pushing his chair in and exiting the room.  
Security stood outside, two very large men in sleek black suits, they bid him goodbye with a small nod of their heads and Mark nodded back politely. 

His shoes made a tapping noise against the tiled marble hallway floors every step he took. Mark passed by the many rooms and offices that were on this floor, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead. 

“Heard you, me, and a couple other guys are working this next assignment together. Undercover work, fun huh?” Jaehyun nudged him, an elbow to the ribs. 

Agent Jung had been here for 6 years, and his happy go lucky attitude never changed once. They called him Dimples because he really never did stop smiling and he had these deep crescent dimples to show for it. 

Jaehyun was carefree, open, and most importantly, one of the best undercover agents they had ever seen. 

“It’s not supposed to be fun. It’s an assignment.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Mark’s serious tone, leaning back in his office chair, feet up on his desk which Mark wanted to push down. 

“If you don’t have any fun here, then what’s the point? Ease up, Lee. We all know you know how to have a little fun.” Mark didn’t blush, it wasn’t in his nature but he did get a little flustered.

The last time they all went out drinking he may have gotten a little too comfortable. He didn’t let his guard down often so he guesses they saw a more open side of him that night and haven’t stopped teasing him since. 

“Well A wants us to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon about all this. Please don’t be late....as always.” Mark was jealous at times.

He didn’t think he could afford to make as many careless choices and small mistakes as Jaehyun and still be so successful in his field.

Everyone loved Jaehyun here. Mark knew he was also adored heavily, admired by many, but he never wanted to screw up. 

“I’ll be there.” Jaehyun gave the boy that charming smile of his and a wink before Johnny, Agent Suh, came strolling by, coffee in his hand and checking his watch.

“Get your feet off the desk. Our meeting with Agent Blix starts at 12. You shouldn’t be lazing around.” Johnny looked at his Rolex once more, shaking his wrist before he pushed Jaehyun’s feet off the desk. 

Johnny was a lot more on the serious side. He rarely made time for jokes and laughs. If anything, he saw them as a distraction at times. 

Johnny was one of the most well efficient and productive agents here. He spent 2 years doing hits, 4 years undercover, and the last 2 years making plans with their top corporations. Mark knew he was a big softie somewhere in there. 

Johnny was also impatient, and Mark couldn’t help his amusement whenever Jaehyun was around. Johnny would go crazy trying to get him in order. Their personalities were so different but on the field, they got along well. 

“That’s in like....an hour?” Jaehyun squinted at the clock on the wall behind Mark’s head. Mark turned around, looking as well and he hoped Jaehyun was ready for a stern speech later on about being punctual.  
Johnny looked annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose before muttering out, “That’s in 10 minutes. Let’s go.” Johnny made an upward motion with his finger and Mark watched as Jaehyun looked defeated, grabbing a few folders before following Johnny like a hurt puppy dog.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Lee.” Jaehyun shot those god awful finger guns in his direction and Mark gave an awkward smile with a small wave of his hand. 

-

“Donghyuck, please join me for dinner if you’re not busy.” His father said. He was one of the only ones who really called him that. 

Haechan wasn’t very fond of the name for his own personal reasons. 

“I’ll be down in a few.” Haechan told his father before rushing upstairs, such in a hurry he almost tripped. Twice. 

“Sorry Jeno, I have to go now. My father wants to have dinner. I’ll call you after.” Haechan apologized, softly, looking around the corner every so often. 

He shouldn’t be paranoid in his own house but he was. Haechan wasn’t stupid, he knew his father didn’t trust him fully and he used to have spies around the house. He had learned that when he caught their bodyguard following him a few months ago.

Haechan was slightly afraid of his father and he was rather timid but he wasn’t fearful of standing up to him when it came to his personal life.

His father had promised him sincerely that it wouldn’t happen again. He even took Haechan’s last phone, removing the bug he secretly had implanted. 

His father cared for his safety, he gets it. But it felt more like he was an enemy to him than anything else when he did these over the top things.

“Alright, play nice, Hyuck.” Haechan’s face got hot, a red tint going to his cheeks.

One thing about him is that no matter what, he always had this pink blush on his cheeks and nose. When it didn’t go away as he got older, his father thought something was wrong but doctors insisted it was normal. 

Haechan basically looked like he had sunburn all over the bridge of his nose and his upper cheeks.  
Haechan had got the nickname Cherry when he was middle school and it sort of stuck after that. 

Before then, Haechan would move around a lot and he found it hard to make friends but now his father was content in their location and made it clear they wouldn’t be moving anymore unless completely necessary.

“How was school today?” Not this again. Haechan played around with his peas, moving them around the plate with clicks of his fork every so often. 

“The same as always.” To be honest, he was quite nervous. 

He was supposed to be asking his father if he could go to a party next weekend. He’s been to a few, with his permission of course but it didn’t help the butterflies and racing heart beat he got every time he had to ask. 

His father was a very intimidating man. 

“Can I go to a party next weekend? My friends will be there and—“ Haechan immediately stopped talking when his father cut him off. 

“Of course you can. As long as your friends will be there. I do not understand why you are still afraid to ask me these kinds of things. Have I ever said no without good reason?” His father questioned him, setting his utensils down and folding his hands. 

Haechan couldn’t meet his gaze, not because he was afraid but he was shy, he didn’t think he's held eye contact with anyone before. 

“No you haven’t....and thank you.” Haechan gave a small nod of his head. 

“Eat your peas, son.” His father had a teasing tone, signaling to the staff to begin cleaning up the table. 

“They’re gross. I hate peas.” Haechan said, making a face, still moving them around with his fork.

“You’re 19, Donghyuck. You shouldn’t be refusing your vegetables, how do you expect to grow big and strong like your father?” They both let out a soft laugh, and 

Haechan only pushed his plate away before handing it to the staff with a small thank you.

“I’m done growing though.” He replied, crossing his arms. 

“I suppose so. Anyways, where is this party going to be? So I know where you are.” Haechan looked up before his eyes met the table again.

“Linston. I’ll be spending the night at Jeno’s after so you won’t need to worry about me getting home. I’ll be careful.” Haechan promised. 

At the end of the day, he knew his father cared. Of course he did. He wouldn’t have put so much protection over him even as an adult now if he didn’t.

“Ah, alright. No bad news over there, please do call me before you leave and text when you get to Jeno’s. I’m going out for the night, Donghyuck. If you go somewhere please let Doyoung know.” 

Doyoung had been with them for as long as Haechan could remember. His father's number one security guard and right hand man. Extremely loyal. Haechan would even consider them friends when he wasn’t interrogating him in his free time. 

“I will.” Haechan hated the noise his chair made when it slid against the floor but he pushed it in respectfully.

His father left in the opposite direction while Haechan made a U turn to the kitchen, thanking the staff before grabbing water from the fridge and making his way up the curved stairs. 

Their house was huge considering what his father does for a living. Haechan could never get used to it. There’s still rooms he didn’t even know of, courtesy of his father wanting him nowhere near them. 

When Haechan was younger, security was to be stood on his floor at all times. Thankfully at 16, Haechan had convinced his father that it was no longer needed as it became uncomfortable and an invasion of his privacy. 

He made his way up the stairs before he stepped onto the tan brown carpet, opening the door to his room and closing it shut.

He had morning classes tomorrow but he still made room to talk to Jeno while he continued a last minute assignment he didn’t get to earlier.  
Haechan ended up falling asleep on the phone, the moonlight from his curtains lighting up his face. 

-

“Lee Donghyuck. He’s 19 years old and attends Mayard University as an English Major. He has close friends by the names of Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin. Before middle school, he was completely off the grid.” Johnny read aloud as they all each looked at their respective files. 

Jaehyun wasn’t late today, and Mark was in relief because Johnny didn’t seem to be in the best mood today. If Mark had to guess I’d be because the coffee machine downstairs is broken. 

“His father, Lee Hue has been in the game even before Markie here was born. Back in the 80’s he started small drug rings, illegal auctions, you know the deal. Now he’s progressed, as do drug lords. He owns a few warehouses, and two safe houses we are aware of. He has been importing illegal goods for the past 2 months and there’s been small time drug dealers offed even before then who have been in association with him. We have intel that he is planning something bigger.” Jaehyun spoke, flipping the page. 

“His son is said to run one of his smaller organizations and that’s our problem. It isn’t as small as we thought.” Jaehyun continued reading down the page and adding some of his own thoughts, looking down at the men who sat at this oddly long conference table.

“Says here Donghyuck has a security code for an online system that holds credible information linking top business men, corrupt charities, and organizations to him and his father. He is said to be the only one who has this code. He is also said to be behind the whole scheme...” Mark read off, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he took this all in. 

He was a bit antsy. He didn’t do much undercover work, it’s only happened a handful of times and it took a lot more training each time to be able to learn not to break cover at any point. Plus situations happened unexpectedly that he had to be ready for. 

“We will be staking out over the next months at a cafe one of A.I.A’s agents' relatives owns. How fun....well seems like Mark’s got the best part.” Jaehyun said, a glint to his eyes that made Mark avert his gaze. 

“Yes, Mark will be attending his University as a new student and getting close to our subject. I’m sure he’ll do a great job, as always.” Mark gave an uneasy smile, he was always horrible when it came to receiving compliments from other people. 

“I will do my best. I’m sure we all will.” Mark smiled softly, looking through the papers as chatter erupted between the agents in the room. 

He wasn’t one for small talk really, Mark liked to think he worked better alone but this job was all about teamwork and trust. And Mark really couldn’t argue with that.

“Not saying you have to initiate sexual contact but all I’m saying, you never blow your cover. No matter what. There isn’t time for guilt in this job, you know? Things happen, but they have to in order for our assignments to get finished.” Jaehyun was hardly ever serious but later that day he had pulled Mark aside. 

This assignment was different from the others Mark had been on involving undercover work and they all knew it. Mark had already been wondering whether they were doubting him or not. 

“Jaehyun, seriously? I know. I’ve been through this. We all have been trained for this.” Jaehyun nodded, looking a little defeated before he spoke.

“Look Mark, you and I both know, training prepares us well. But we also know it can be nothing compared to the real thing.” Jaehyun said, he put a firm hand on Mark’s shoulder, “We’re all rooting for you, Lee. Don’t forget that.” 

“....Yeah.” Mark sighed, pouring his second cup of tea.  
He hated coffee and he stopped drinking it a few years back when he realized it gave him the shakes, messing with his sharp shooting at times he couldn’t afford. He was usually the last one to go home, he put his all into this job. He was his job as he liked to think. 

“Ah, Mark, you’re still here of course.” A caught him, Mark was looking through the manila folder on his desk for what seemed like the 100th time today.  
“Yes, sir. Just looking this over again.” Mark said, sitting up a little straighter.

“Go home, Mark. You’ve done well today. We have a big week ahead, you should get some rest.” Mark was about to protest, just opening his mouth before A beat him to it.

“And yes, that is an order since you’re so stubborn. I’ll see you Monday.” A said, giving a smile as Mark did the same, nodding and packing his stuff up instantly.

“Okay sir. I’ll see you then.” Mark watched as the man walked away before letting out a breath, turning his desk lamp off. 

The picture they used on the folder for Donghyuck seemed to be from a little while back, maybe middle school considering he still had a babyface and braces on his teeth. 

Mark wasn’t too worried of his thoughts but he really couldn’t help but to take notice of the soft redness on Donghyuck’s face. 

So on that note, Mark treaded down the hall to the elevator before he ended up in the lobby. He greeted their night shift secretary goodbye before making his way into the parking garage. 

Heading home, he opened his door to greet his dog, Teddy. Mark’s night consisted of refilling Teddy’s food and water dish, setting his alarm for both his phone and house and taking a hot shower. 

Mark rarely ever dreamed, he’d find it quite odd the few times he ever did. But he did appreciate sleep, dreamless or not.


	2. Target Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. :) please read note at end

“Hyuck! Wake up, you’re gonna be late. I’ve been beeping my horn downstairs for 10 minutes. I’ve also called you about 100 times!”

Haechan only groaned in response.

He wasn’t even thinking about the fact that Jeno was in his room but he was so desperate to cling onto sleep that he pulled the boy into bed with him.

“Can’t we just skip today?” Haechan asked, groggily and high pitched as Jeno sighed, trying to get back up and remove the boy's hands from his waist. 

“No, Donghyuck. You may not skip today. Jeno has been waiting for you, I had to bring the poor boy in just to wake you, the least you could do is try to get up. Jeno’s a good friend, you know? If I were him I would’ve drove off by now.” His father commented from near the other side of the room. 

Haechan enjoyed hearing his father's lighthearted banter and he only glanced at his father standing in the doorway before pushing Jeno away and sitting up, hair messy and rubbing his eyes.

“Fine fine okay, I’m up.” Jeno smiled, ruffling the boy's hair before taking a seat on his messy bed, both him and Haechan’s father watching as he trudged to the bathroom grumpily. 

“You guys have skipped before, I suppose.” Jeno looked a little pale but he answered anyway. He was most definitely scared of Haechan’s father but he felt content with the liking the man had to him. 

“Haven’t we all, sir?” Jeno relaxed when Haechan’s dad laughed before nodding.

“You’re right, please make sure Donghyuck isn’t later than he already is. He’s like a child sometimes, I’m very pleased that he has friends to cater to those tendencies. I’m not sure what I would do with him if he didn’t have his friends.” He shared, it was true. 

Haechan was an adult of course but he was always shy and as far as his father knew he wasn’t really interested in what most kids his age were. As in parties and drugs. Although, Haechan surprised him at times and he knew he could always be wrong. 

His father knew it’s because he didn’t have the best childhood growing up, so he’s constantly making up for it now. Taking time to still be a kid. 

He did his own laundry, grocery shopped, bought necessities but he had a tendency to depend on those close to him. 

His father guesses it’s because he had only gained close friends in the last few years, and he was probably fearful of letting go. 

Haechan was also prone to tears, one wrong word and it was over. He tried to go easy on the boy, but sometimes he just couldn’t.

“Yes sir, I’ll make sure we aren’t too late. And of course, he’s also the youngest in our group, we always look out for him I promise you.” Jeno reassured him. 

Haechan’s father looked pleased, giving a content smile. “I’m sure you do, and I appreciate it. I ought to be going now, you two have a good day.”

Jeno let out a sigh of relief. Talking to that man was not good for his health sometimes.

-

“He said yes to the party, right?” Jaemin perked up, throwing his arm around Haechan’s shoulder. Jaemin was clingy. Very clingy. 

Haechan still had trouble getting used to it, being timid and all but he found Jaemin as someone he could also be extremely open to no matter what. 

“Yes, I can go. I told him I’m spending the night at Jeno’s after. If that’s okay.” Haechan said, eyes searching for Jeno’s.

He could feel the gravel beneath his feet as they walked and he looked up to see Jeno’s answer.

“You really don’t have to ask anymore, Haechan. You know you’re always welcome whenever.” Haechan’s cheeks heated up and he absolutely hated it, he probably looked like a tomato right now.

“Strawberry.” Renjun teased him, bumping into his shoulder. 

“Stop you’re gonna make it worse.” Jaemin said, covering Haechan’s cheeks with his hand as they laughed. 

Needless to say, the lecture was a drag. Haechan was practically falling asleep. Pure relief washed over him the moment the professor dismissed them. 

Jaemin and Renjun were waiting outside his lecture, a bag from their favorite donut place in hand when Haechan exited, not quite liking the way some person had shoulder bumped  
him quite roughly. 

“Hey asshole, you bumped into my friend!” Haechan froze in his spot, hugging his books a little tighter to his chest and turning around to see the culprit Renjun had decided to yell at. He could only hope he wasn’t athletic or looking for a fight.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. You see, I’m new here and I was in a rush to get to my other lecture. I really do apologize.” Haechan turned to see possibly the cutest guy who’s ever bumped into him. 

He had dark hair, almost black but not quite, and he had glasses on that really suited his cheekbones. Haechan was at loss for words, and there goes that damn blush to his red cheeks again.

“It’s—it’s okay. It’s really no big deal. My friend is just having a bad day.” Renjun only scoffed, but he allowed Haechan to do as he pleased, he knew the boy wasn’t good with confrontation.

“How about I buy you a coffee or something this week? To say I’m sorry.” Haechan was in a whirlwind and thankfully, really he does love his friends. 

They had jumped in to save his ass as they always do when he gets too timid to respond right away or how he wants.

“Sorry, he’s shy. He would love to. Give him your number, Haechan.” Jaemin nudged Haechan a little roughly, and he seemed to snap out of it as they exchanged numbers. 

Mark took notice that his hands were shaking and he really wondered how he did business when he was so skittish. It was kind of endearing, Mark hasn’t been around many people who came off as shy. 

Mark had looked at the boy's cheeks once again, they were still red, blushed pink along his face where freckles would be on a person. He wondered if maybe the boy got sunburned often. 

“Again, I’m sorry. It was nice to meet you. Even if the circumstances were a little....” Mark trailed off, looking uneasy.

Really it should’ve been Haechan who was on edge. It was always overwhelming to Mark how the subjects always had absolutely no idea who he really was, and what he was brought to them to do.

“I never got your name.” Haechan pointed out, it was so quick Mark almost misheard it. 

He’s guessing it took a lot of courage for the boy to say outwardly. His friends were waiting behind him, whispering to each other and Mark wondered if this is what regular University students act like.

“My name is Alex.” Mark uttered out. 

It had to be smooth. It couldn’t seem random or awkward or like he had to think about it. So he did just that, and was happy with the result, even if it was something so small. His undercover persona had to be perfect, no room for mistakes.

“Oh okay, well it was nice to meet you too Alex, I’ll see you around.” Mark gave a small smile and a wave of his hand before walking off. 

Haechan turned around to Jaemin and Renjun, looking a little shaken as he tried to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. 

“He was so cute! An asshole for bumping into you, but cute. Aren’t you glad you got his number?” Haechan fidgeted a bit, shrugging. 

“You know I’m not good with talking to people sometimes. Especially cute....persons.” Haechan said, quietly. 

Renjun only waved his hand, “Ah nonsense!” He shut him down, bringing him into a side hug as they walked.

-

“He’s cute.” Jaehyun said into Mark’s earpiece. 

“Shut up, Jaehyun.” Mark muttered. 

He really didn’t want to be known as the new weird kid who talks to himself on campus. But he also couldn’t have Jaehyun saying stupid shit into his ear 24/7. 

Mark covered the microcamera on his glasses with a beanie he took out from his bag. He didn’t need anymore of Jaehyun’s senseless comments thrumming into his eardrums. 

“You’re only mad because I’m right. Relax lover boy, he’s years too young for me.” Mark sighed, continuing his walk off campus before he got to a secluded place in the student parking lot. 

He made sure no one was looking before he approached the dark van. 

“I can’t have you saying dumb shit like that into my ear all day. You’re driving me insane.” Mark opened the door to the van quite roughly, closing it just as hard.

“Chill out, Lee. You break it, you buy it.” Johnny told him, from the driver's seat, tone sharp to which Mark only rolled his eyes. 

“Is little Markie mad? Seriously dude, he is cute. You just gotta ease up a little. You’re always so tense. That’s not good.” Jaehyun tsked at him, eyes never leaving the computer screen as he looked over all the live footage and audio from today. 

Jaehyun almost fell asleep an hour ago listening to that professor bore on about the economy for 2 hours straight. 

“I don’t care if he’s cute. I’m just here to do my job.” Johnny caught his eyes in the drivers mirror before getting back to focusing on the road, a small smirk making its way to his face. 

“So you think he’s cute?” Jaehyun asked, finally turning to him with that stupid smug smile of his.

Mark only groaned, throwing his beanie at the boy's shoulder.

“Fuck off, Jaehyun.” 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR 
> 
> I want to note that Mark will be referring to himself as Alex when he’s around Haechan and his friends. That is his undercover name ! Jaehyun, Johnny, and Taeyong (introduced soon) are special agents at the company A.I.A (Anite Intel Agency) if you couldn’t already tell.


	3. Saturdayz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3! I know the chapters seem short and a bit boring right now but I promise you in these next ones we will have their friendship develop and look more into their personal lives as well :)

“That new kid really got you into a happy mood, huh? That’s adorable.” Jeno pointed out. 

He was more ecstatic when he heard all about it, Donghyuck had never really been interested in someone and Jeno appreciated the way his eyes lit up when he always talked about something he enjoyed or was excited about.

“I would be happy too, he’s hot.” Jaemin said bluntly, leaning back in the love seat. 

Jeno only gave him a pointed look before turning back to Donghyuck. Jaemin had always been bold and way too flirty sometimes, but nonetheless he was a good friend they kept around.

“Has he texted you yet? It’s been two days, hasn’t it?” Donghyuck bit his lip, a little antsy now.

Ever since then he’s barely touched his phone, afraid to see if Alex really did text him. He was terrified of confrontation. 

“I haven’t checked my phone today....” Donghyuck trailed off before looking at his phone to find a few text notifications and one from an unknown number.

“Wait...Wait. He texted me. He texted, what do I do?” Renjun could only sigh, rubbing his back gently, that poor boy. 

Donghyuck had these puppy dog eyes, and it wasn’t obvious to others but they could also see when the boy was in distress, having one of his many mental battles when it came to stressful situations. 

“Text him back. What did he say?” Jeno grabbed the phone from Haechan’s hands, looking at the screen. 

“He asked if you wanted to meet this Saturday afternoon at some cafe.” Jeno said, before handing it back over to Haechan. 

Jeno was happy Haechan was making new friends but he was also very protective over him. He knew he really didn’t need it but due to Haechan’s nice personality and his father's line of work they all knew he couldn’t trust everyone that came into his life so easily.

“Isn’t the party Saturday, though?” Haechan asked, softly. 

He really didn’t want to miss the party with his friends. At the same time, he was extremely nervous about seeing Alex again. 

He only talked to him for a few minutes and Haechan wasn’t good with leading or carrying conversation with strangers. Over time it became easier, but right at the meeting point was difficult. 

“Yes, but not until the nighttime, silly. No one wants to go to a party when the sun is still out. Tell him you’ll go.” Renjun urged him on. 

Haechan looked uneasy, but his friends all gave him sharp looks and he sighed, throwing his phone down on the bed sheets after sending the text. Haechan had 2 days to figure this all. 

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if I don’t like him? What do we even talk about? I’m not good at holding conversations and—“ Jaemin, clingy pink haired Jaemin put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

“You’re worrying too much. It’ll be fine. You’re an amazing person, Haechan. Just talk about your interests, you know? He’s new, you have the advantage of asking him a lot more questions.”   
Jaemin reassured him. 

He laughed and pulled his hand away when Donghyuck tried to look down at the finger that was still pressed against his lips.

There was a knock at the door and Jaemin and Renjun seemed to be the only ones who were still relaxed. 

It was interesting really, Jeno was still tense around Haechan’s father when it was blatantly obvious he favored him the most out of Haechan’s friends and Jeno came over way more than they did. 

“Come in!” Haechan said, sitting up a little straighter as he waited for the door to open. 

His father was the only one who knocked, because Doyoung sure didn’t care about bursting into his room at any given time. 

“Donghyuck, Donghyuck’s friends. I had Doyoung stop somewhere on the way home and he got donuts for you all. Please take them.” 

Haechan’s father gave a small nod of his head and Jeno visibly eased up, they all thanked him as Haechan grabbed the box from his father.

“Thank you, father.” Haechan said graciously.

“Wow sir, these are almost as sweet as you.” Jaemin really milked it, an extra wide smile and sarcasm lacing his voice as he talked to Haechan’s dad.

“How many times are you gonna try to make up for when you ran my garden roses over with your car, Jaemin?” Haechan’s father said, clearly amused. 

Jaemin had always been quick witted and honestly, Haechan’s father had never met a teenager who wasn’t scared of him. They bickered like this often, which Haechan never got used to.

“As many times as it takes, sir.” Haechan’s father only gave a light laugh in return, “You’re something else, Jaemin. I will be going to bed now, Haechan. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“You guys always look like scared little puppy dogs whenever that man breathes.” Renjun pointed out, clearly unfazed as he scrolled through Instagram for the 5th time that night.

“He’s intimidating sometimes.” “He’s scary.” Jeno and Haechan spoke at the same time, blank looks on their faces.

“It’s just you’ve lived with him all your life and Jeno has practically been on the verge of living here for the last 3 years.” Jeno scoffed, throwing a pillow at Renjun 

“Whatever, it’s getting late. Are you spending the night?” Haechan asked, playing with the frayed ends of his pillow.

“Of course we are.” 

-

“Good work, Mark. You have been doing well. I made it so you and our subject’s classes align so you will see him throughout the week. It is needed that you try to get as close with him as possible. We are all aware it will take time to get what is needed, but you are to know his personality and interests to implement yourself in his life.” A said, shuffling some stacked papers around his desk. 

“Yes sir, thank you. His friends and I didn’t get off on the right foot but I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. They seem to be very well protective over him. I have noted that Donghyuck is shy, he even has a hard time keeping eye contact. Getting close to him immediately may be hard because of his friends and personality, but I will do my best, sir.” A nodded along, humming in agreement a little at the end. 

Mark said everything he wanted to hear, this implied he was being attentive as always. He taught him well.

“Excellent, Mark. I know you excel in mental notes but please be sure to make notes in your file for future references. Classes start soon so I know you ought to be going, Jaehyun and Johnny are awaiting you downstairs and Taeyong will be joining you all today as well. He is better at Jaehyun with tech, since you know it’s one of his main fields so he will be adjusting your equipment and tending to any concerns you may have. On that note, you are dismissed son, I will check in later.” 

Mark jumped up a little too fast, nodding his head with a little bow before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

“That’s not fair—you can’t sit there!” Taeyong had argued back to Jaehyun. 

They were in the parking lot for fuck’s sake. Mark wondered how Jaehyun was so good at undercover work when he thrived off making a scene and drawing attention to himself. 

Mark should’ve been expecting this really. Taeyong had been working here for 4 years, a little less than Jaehyun. Needless to say, they didn’t get along the best. 

Their dynamics were complicated and many had requested to not work with both of them at the same time because of their senseless bickering. Mark knew a lot of guys could be even more serious he was on this job, so he knew the pair weren’t that bad. 

Mark knew A had a soft spot for the two, and he knew no matter how much they may have had some banter, they were good at their jobs and worked well together when it came down to it. 

Mark had even seen A laugh it off when he saw them arguing firsthand. So he guesses he took it lightheartedly. 

“Just because A sent you to join us doesn’t mean you can steal my seat! Ask Mark, I was sitting here yesterday.” Jaehyun had stopped and turned to Mark, awaiting his answer as did Taeyong with crossed arms. 

“We’re gonna be late. Get in the damn car.” Johnny said monotone as he grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts, pushing them into the van and sliding the door shut quite harshly.

“What happened to ‘you break it, you buy it’?” Mark teased, hopping in the passenger's seat, removing his backpack from his shoulder to rest on his lap.

“Hush.” Johnny told him, fixing his rear view mirror, sighing as he saw Jaehyun and Taeyong fighting over the seat in front of the computer. 

“They’re like children.” Johnny muttered before driving off.

“Here, sweetness. It should work better, and I fixed it so you will be able to turn it off. We will be able to hear you but you won’t be able to hear us. I know listening to Jaehyun for that long is torture. I also changed the camera in your glasses today to the second button down on your shirt. You should be ready to go.” Taeyong fixed Mark’s shirt collar, before patting his shoulders.

Mark had always admired Taeyong. When he came to his agency, he was nothing like anyone had ever seen.

He was sweet, kind, and so intelligent it was a bit intimidating. He was a genius with electronics, technology, and specialized in martial arts and close combat training. 

When Mark first saw Taeyong in a fight it was surreal. His body moved so fluidly, like he was dancing. Mark had known then that he had underestimated Taeyong’s small frame. He never made that mistake again. 

“Thank you, Taeyong. I should be going now.” Mark opened the door, shaking his head with a smile as he heard Jaehyun comment on how Taeyong was a complete suck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR


	4. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello :) here’s chapter 4! Enjoy <3

“Donghyuck.” Haechan cringed, hearing Renjun purposely call out to him with that name because he knew he hated when people did that. Only his father called him that. 

His friends only used his full name when they were upset or scolding him. That’s when he knew they were serious.

“What?” Haechan snapped a bit, turning around he may have been shy but he was human. He had limits. And of course he got angry sometimes.

“Why are you skipping? And don’t tell me it’s because of that asshole. I told you I would handle it.” Haechan winced a bit at Renjun’s tone. 

Renjun hated when people were mean, assholes for no reason. So Haechan knew how he got when people fucked with him for no reason.

This all started two months ago. 

Haechan had been walking with his headphones in, books in his hand, held tightly to his chest because it was a bit crowded until he got off the main hallways inside. 

One spilled coffee onto a white t-shirt later, Haechan had now made his first ever enemy.

He didn’t really see the coffee spill until he was picking up his books, and the guy had already pushed Haechan down and ripped his headphones away, telling him to apologize. 

Haechan had only Renjun to thank that time for being on his way to class and witnessing what happened. And it wasn’t a pretty sight hearing Renjun tell the guy off for pushing his best friend. 

So every Thursday Haechan was always regretting going to class because the guy would purposely put his foot out in the aisle or bump into his shoulder just because. 

And he was fucking intimidating to Haechan. The one who hated confrontation and could barely even maintain eye contact. He wanted to stand up for himself because seriously he was a freshman in college getting bullied like some middle schooler? 

“Go to class, you still have time. We’ll be waiting outside when your lecture is over like always. Just because he’s a dick doesn’t mean that should stop you from missing out on your education.” Haechan was silent, biting his lip and debating if he could just convince Renjun to let it slide. 

But he’s done that too many times and he knew Renjun was right. “Okay. I’m going.” Haechan said solemnly. Renjun gave a pinch of the boys cheeks and a pat on his head before they walked their separate ways. 

Haechan came a few minutes late but he guesses Mr. Brickley, their professor, was late too considering he wasn’t there yet. 

Haechan walked up the steps, greeting a few people he actually got along with in this class. He never really looked for Axel and his stupid gang of friends, eye contact would only make it worse. So he paid attention to his phone in his hand and his bag over his shoulder.

“Haechan.” Haechan looked up at his name being called from an unfamiliar voice among all the chatter in the room. It was Alex. 

Haechan could feel the butterflies return at the sight of a smile on the boy's face and the gentle wave of his hand, beckoning him to sit next to him.

Then down the aisle came Axel. Of course. Haechan’s smile fell and Alex watched the little scene unfold, wondering if they were friends or not. 

Mark was trained to observe behaviors and actions so he noticed the way Donghyuck looked uneasy and the way his shoulders tended.

Before Haechan could process anything there was a hand coming down, smacking the books out of his hand onto the floor.

“Oops, my bad.” Axel chuckled, shoulder bumping him quite roughly that he stumbled a bit before walking off.

He heard footsteps come from in front of him and looked up to see Mark helping him pick his books up.

“You didn’t have to.” Haechan told him, “Thank you.” 

They walked up to the seats in the back, sitting next to each other as Haechan set his bag down, getting his laptop out which he saw Mark already had his set up.

”Aren’t you a gentleman, Lee. How sweet.” 

Jaehyun’s teasing voice rang through his earpiece. Mark ignored it. There were small moments when he forgot they could see and hear everything. 

“You’re welcome. That guys a real dick.” Mark sighed, situating himself in his seat.

“He just doesn’t really like me.” Haechan shrugged. 

Mark could tell he seemed uncomfortable with the topic but he was curious. And the agent in him wanted to know if maybe it had something to do with the shipments. The guy seemed like the type to be involved in things like that.

“And why is that? If you don’t mind me asking.” Mark asked, politely.

He watched as Haechan chewed on his bottom lip, and he was a young adult, with hormones and feelings. He looked away just as quickly and focused his eyes elsewhere. 

Mark had no time for distractions and he was trained not to let sexual or physical temptations succumb him. 

“I spilled coffee on him two months ago by accident. I was picking up my books before I could apologize. He’s had it out for me since. Honestly, he’s probably the one who thinks I’m an asshole.” 

Haechan said, softly. “Well, are you?” Mark asked, a small smile on his face. 

Haechan shook his head, “No. I’m not.” He said, offering the same expression on his face. 

“Then you shouldn’t worry about what he thinks.” Mark said, and for the first time ever Haechan willed himself to make eye contact for even the slightest moment. 

“Thank you, Alex.” Haechan said, genuinely. 

The door below them opened and they watched as the professor walked in, his brown satchel at his waist. “Good morning, students. Sorry I’m late, shall we begin?”

-

“Just to be clear, we’re still on for Saturday right?” Mark asked as they gathered their things up. Mark couldn’t believe he’d have to sit through these for however many months. 

“Yeah, we are.” Haechan smiled, stuffing his laptop into his bag before zipping it closed, Mark doing the same.

“I’ll text you the address then.” Mark told him as they walked down the steps. 

“Great, thanks.” Haechan said, his cheeks heating up.

It only confirmed that they were really meeting up soon. He knew it wasn’t a date but he was still plenty nervous. And plus, Alex was so cool and easygoing. 

“You need to find a way to talk to his friends again. Get on their good side.” Finally some actually helpful advice he could use instead of all these comments. Well, this one came from Johnny though, so he was grateful. 

“You think your friends still hate me for bumping into you?” Mark questioned a bit abruptly as they stopped walking, Haechan’s group of friends a few feet away. 

“They never hated you, I promise. They’re just—they’re really protective over me.” Haechan said, gently, rubbing at the side of his neck, a nervous habit of his.

“Think I can talk to them again, then? Clear the air?” Mark asked, eyeing the boys who’s pictures he had seen on the file. Jaemin. Renjun. Jeno. 

“Of course.” Mark followed behind Haechan as they made their way over. 

It was windy outside and Mark watched as Haechan tightened his arms around himself when a cool breeze flew by.

“I just wanted to clear the air. It really was an accident before and I hope we don’t have any bad blood between us.” Mark said, sheepishly, glancing at everyone of them for a reaction. 

“Of course! It was an accident after all, cutie.” Jaemin slipped the last word in, bringing him in for a hug before Jeno pulled him away by his backpack. 

“Stop flirting, Jaemin. You’re embarrassing us.” Jeno sighed. “No bad blood, we’re good here.” 

Renjun nodded in agreement. He was never trusting of anyone new Haechan met though.

It was the same way when he met Jaemin and he wanted to throw up at how clingy he was until he realized that truly was just his personality. And now he just dealt with it.

“Here, it’s cold today. You should’ve brought a jacket.” Jeno said, taking the one he had hanging off his arm. He removed Haechan’s backpack, letting him put it on.

“Thanks.” Haechan said, quietly. Mark took in the gestures. He really did have a good group of friends. And he noticed how different they were from his.

“Great, okay. Well I should be going, but I’ll see you Saturday.” Mark nodded in their direction before walking off with a breath of relief.

He had did the same thing as yesterday, walking en route into the student parking lot, checking his surroundings before getting into the van.

“Nice work today, Mark.” Johnny praised him, starting the car up. 

He sat down, putting his backpack down on the floor and sighing out, “Thanks Johnny.” 

“Are college kids always that mean? I had become curious and listened to other frequencies around the room until I got to that boy—the one who knocked his books down.” Taeyong continued, typing on his computer.

“He thinks just because he has daddy’s money and his little group of helicopter moms he calls friends that he can get away with anything. And then he makes me out to be the bad guy? He totally bumped into me on purpose and didn’t even apologize. The new kid has no idea what he’s getting himself into with that one. He’s gotten everything handed to him and he acts like a child, he can’t even look me in my eyes, what a prissy.” 

Taeyong stopped the audio, leaning back and waiting for Mark’s reaction. 

Taeyong had always been the emotional one, the empathic one. He knew their subject was suspected of doing illegal things but there was never anything stated about him being directly involved in hurting people. And Taeyong knew what it felt like to be bullied like that, so really he couldn’t help but to feel at least a little sympathy for the boy.

“Maybe he’s right.” Is all Mark said before his gaze went to his phone. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong exchanged looks but didn’t say anything, not speaking but they made a silent agreement it was a good time to change the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show in this chapter that even though haechan gets messed with that he still doesn’t use his power of his father and his personality is different from the life he lives. 
> 
> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR


	5. Rocky’s Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a double update. My chapters when I write aren’t usually this short and I don’t want anyone to get bored. :) here’s chapter 5

“Are you sure I look okay?” Haechan said, asked for the fourth time, looking at himself in the mirror. Jaemin and Jeno were sitting on his bed, Renjun was busy at work today so they promised they’d be there for support

“Yes, Haechan. You look fine. You always do.” Jaemin said, walking up to Haechan and carding his fingers through the boy's hair with a smile on his face. 

“Okay well, let's go. It's almost 2. You don’t wanna be late.” Jeno jumped up, swiftly grabbing his keys off the counter. Haechan’s thoughts were running wild and he checked to see if he had everything about 4 different times. 

“You’re leaving, son?” Hue, Haechan’s father asked from where he stood in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna go to this new café. I’ll be back later.” Haechan’s face got a little more blushed pink than it already was and it took a moment for Haechan’s father to nod, bidding goodbye.

“You lied.” Jeno pointed out once they were in the safety of his car. He turned the key, starting the car, hearing the engine come to life as he looked over at Haechan in the passenger seat. 

“You know how he is. I feel bad but I’ll tell him later.” Haechan said a bit solemnly. 

He really didn’t want to have his father worrying about every single person he talked to being a threat to him and his well being.

Jeno thought Haechan was soft, and delicate. Like a rose, or a stuffed animal. He was possibly the kindest boy he had ever met. 

Jeno’s had many friends, but none of them ever compared to the best friend Haechan has been. Haechan sacrificed a lot to be his friend. His well-being, his father's trust in him, and so much more. 

“You little rebel.” Jaemin lightened the mood, shoving Haechan lightly on his shoulder from his place in the backseat. 

Haechan gave a shy smile, shaking his head. 

“I guess but it’s because he’s so overprotective, you know? I wanna feel normal with Alex for a little before my father goes all mob boss on me again. You remember what we all went through to be here? I don’t regret it of course but it wasn’t easy convincing my father to trust you guys.” Haechan finished, taking his phone out from his back pocket. 

“I do remember. And it was worth every second, Haechan. So I understand, and it’s not like you to lie to your father anyways, so don’t make it a habit.” Jeno said and Haechan breathed out, “Okay. I won’t.” He continued, looking through his messages. 

Alex: im here :) i’ll wait for you inside. see you soon 

Haechan: okay im a few minutes away, see ya soon :)

Haechan looked over his outfit choice once more, fiddling with the holes in these black jeans. He had on a plain black shirt with a little embroidered sunflower on the pocket that Renjun had gotten him last year. 

On his feet, black vans rested, he saw a few gummy bears on the floor of Jeno’s car mat. Haechan loves gummy bears. 

“Alright, babe. Just call me when you want me to pick you up.” Haechan nodded, thanking Jeno and Jaemin before stepping out of the car.

He had smiled as he opened the café door, seeing them drive off when he was inside. 

His eyes searched for Alex amongst the room. The walls were white, lined with pink and bright neon signs. The tables were pink as well and they had soft music playing, not enough to be annoying. 

Welcome to Rocky’s Café 

Haechan looked above the cash registers counter at the front to read the sign above. It was really pretty in here. 

“Haechan.” Mark called out to him. 

Haechan had butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t quite function properly because Alex looked incredibly good as always. It was unfair. He looked like he didn’t even try.

“Hi.” Haechan smiled as he sat down in front of Alex at the booth. 

“How are you?” Mark breathed out, his tone was soft and he looked relaxed. Haechan wishes he was relaxed but he was anything but. His mind was in a frenzy. 

“I’m okay, what about you?” Haechan asked, picking up the little menu to distract himself.

He didn’t know how much time Alex wanted to spend here but he was already ready to bolt the moment he got inside.

“I’m alright, classes have been kicking my ass this week.” Mark let out a breathy laugh and Haechan mirrored it.

“You get used to it. Where did you move here from?” Mark didn’t tense visibly and he remained calm on the outside. 

He knew Haechan would ask questions and he had to make them sound casual, not like they were forced or scripted. Because reading off his whole backstory from a file could feel more like homework than anything sometimes.

“California actually. I’ve always wanted to visit New York but I ended up doing a little more than that once I realized how much I liked it here.” Mark said, playing with the silver ring around his finger.

“What about you? You’ve lived here all your life?” 

Mark honestly wasn’t sure about that. There really wasn’t much on file about his whereabouts until late middle school so he took this opportunity to fill in some blank spaces and gray areas.

“No, I moved here when I was 12. Before that, I don’t really know. I moved around a lot as a child. I do remember California lot though when I was in elementary school. I loved the beaches and boardwalks there.”

Mark was gonna respond, encased deeply into every word as he watched the little gestures Haechan made with his hand. But the waiter, well Jaehyun, had successfully interrupted.

If he wasn’t talking into his earpiece then of course he had to find some other way to fuck with him on the job.

“Welcome to Rocky’s Café, I’m your waiter, Benji. What can I get you?” Jaehyun smiled, and Mark looked at Haechan who had his eyes on ‘Benji’. 

He practically had hearts in his eyes. 

Mark wasn’t gonna lie, Jaehyun was pretty fucking attractive. Of course, he was one of the most good looking agents at A.I.A. But he really didn’t appreciate him trying to woo his subject. 

They gave Jaehyun their orders and he scribbled things down on a notepad before walking off behind the counter.

Mark turned around in his seat to see Johnny smirking at the cash register. He really didn’t understand why A thought it was a good idea for them to be undercover here.

Mark already had to deal with them enough, and plus, Jaehyun was always so easygoing. Mark didn’t do well with being relaxed, only pretending he was.

“I think our waiter is flirting with you.” Mark gave a small smile and possibly the most fakest laugh he could muster. 

Jaehyun truly was an asshole. 

“Ah, really? I didn’t think so.” Haechan blushed, he hated blushing. It was enough that he looked sunburned or flustered 24/7 and now he had to deal with this.

“You can ask me about it, you know. Everyone always talks about how I always look like I’m blushing. It gets worse when I do. I hate it.” Haechan admitted, fighting with his fingers.

He noticed Mark’s gaze on his cheeks and Haechan touched the bridge of his nose.

“I like it, I think it suits you. Plus, people put on blush all the time just to achieve that look. You don’t even need to try.” Mark complimented him. 

This was the truth. And he wouldn’t deny it, he thought it fit the boys personality too. 

“I never thought about it like that before.” Haechan said. 

He got compliments a lot on his naturally blushed cheeks but he never really liked compliments. He never knew how to respond to them.

“Here’s your orders, I made this one special for you.” Mark gave a long look at Jaehyun who cheesed down at the caramel haired boy in front of him, the shy smile he had on his face as he thanked him. 

It took everything in Mark to not to tell Jaehyun to fuck off, instead he gave a bitter smile. 

“Please, let me know if you need anything.” Jaehyun said, before glancing at Mark, once again, that smug ass look on his face. 

Mark wanted to scream. 

“It’s a heart.” Haechan said, smiling down at his latte, he propped his cup up carefully, showing Alex the little foam heart in his cup. 

Haechan knew it wasn’t much, but he cherished the little things. The little things were all he had. 

“That’s cute.” Mark said, trying not to show his annoyance. Jaehyun only insisted on making his job harder. 

Mark grabbed his cup of coffee before looking down and turning to see Jaehyun at the cash register. He gave him possibly the most annoyed look he could muster. 

There was a fucking foam middle finger design in his coffee.

“Did you get something in yours?” Haechan asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“No, no.” Mark waved him off before putting his pointer finger in the cup stirring it so it went away. 

-

They had been there for an hour now and Mark has been checking his watch a few times, making Haechan grow anxious. “Do you have somewhere to be?” He asked, softly.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I’m being rude. I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here.” Mark smiled at him and Haechan really wasn’t sure what that meant. He was used to guys being suggestive and he hoped Alex wasn’t like them.

Haechan drew a blank face, clearly distressed. 

“I just meant there’s a few shops on this street and a plaza if you wanted to.” Mark could see how Haechan froze up and he knew he probably worded things wrong. 

“O-okay. We can do that.” Haechan nodded, tapping his fingers against the table. “Um, I wanted to ask you something.” Haechan said, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. 

Mark perked up a little at that. 

He’s seriously never been with someone so shy. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was cute. Mark was endeared. 

“Yeah, anything.” Mark said, waving over Jaehyun to take their split bill. He tried to be a gentleman and insist on paying, but Haechan was too polite. 

“There’s this party tonight, downtown, in Linston. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Well—you don’t have to come as like my date or anything and you could bring other people but—“  
Haechan continued, he was stuttering a bit.

As much as he liked Mark he had only been on a few dates and he wasn’t sure if Mark even went that way. Plus, he didn’t find himself interesting so he wasn’t sure why anyone else would. 

“I would love to go, as friends, as a date, whatever you want.” Mark smiled brightly, and he didn’t like the way he felt in his stomach. 

Haechan was like the sun, Mark thought.

He shined so bright, there was this happiness, this warmth that radiated around him. Something so magnetic and electric. 

Mark thinks, even in different circumstances he might’ve been drawn into the boy. He’s had his fair share of hook ups but he could never see Haechan has one. 

That goes by the sole fact that he was worth more than being a stranger in his bed. He didn’t seem to be someone Mark thinks he could let go easily if this wasn’t his job. 

Under all of that though, under all the heat and yellow there was deep hues of blue. Mark saw it sometimes, the boy seemed troubled underneath all that sun he radiates. 

Mark knows he shouldn’t be thinking about what it would be like if this wasn’t all just some facade. But he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. 

Haechan paused, in thought before speaking. 

“What if I don’t know what I want?” He asked, softly. “It shouldn’t be that complicated, right?” Haechan asked again, looking down at his hands.

“Let’s not think about it too much then. Come on, I wanna show you the shops around here.” Mark had actually come around here often before all of this went down. So this was a genuine offer. 

Haechan liked Alex. Alex was sweet. He never liked to trust anyone so easily and it wasn’t something that his father ingrained into him but from his own personal experience. 

So in a way, he wasn’t fond of him slowly being close to Alex. To him, getting close to someone was just another person who was gonna leave him. Abandon him. 

He felt it for the first time as a child, that feeling. At a young age it was guilt that had succumbed him. All he had known then was pain, and guilt. Then he met Jeno who introduced him to Renjun and Jaemin. 

His whole world changed. Months became a year and he had introduced them into his world. His father’s world. 

Haechan had learned trust then and there. When he had met his best friends. He was almost drawn to them like a moth to a flame, sometimes they burned so bright he felt like he’d turn to dust. They meant too much to him. 

They made him feel too much. 

Having these feelings of attachment were overwhelming. Attachment wasn’t good for him. But he’s learned to deal with it because he can only hope they won’t ever hurt him. Won’t betray him. Or abandon him. 

So he let himself be drawn to the flame, took the chance of loving and only hoped not to be burned in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR


	6. Sunflowers and Solo Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be longer than the others. I hope you enjoy. From here on we will be moving a bit faster :)

“Why’d you turn everything off after you left the café?” Taeyong asked, curiously, opening the wrapper to his candy bar with nimble fingers. 

It was in Mark’s best interest to leave it on at all times but lately, he hasn’t been doing that. 

“I didn’t think you’d get anything useful from us going into stores and talking.” Mark shrugged, leaning back onto his couch and flipping through the channels. 

“You know, they may all lack empathy at times but I see right through you, Mark.” Taeyong said from the loveseat, careful not to get crumbs on Mark’s carpet. 

“You’re always like this.” Mark groaned, throwing his head back before looking at Taeyong again. 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark insisted. 

“All I’m saying is it’s okay to have feelings, we’re human. I know the circumstances aren’t the best and you can’t necessarily step back from the assignment but don’t be in denial. If you admit it now then it’ll hurt less in 6 months. Staying in denial makes it harder for you to let go sooner.” Taeyong said, he spoke so soft and nonchalant but Mark was stubborn. 

He didn’t like what he was hearing. 

“I’ve known him for a month. I think I’d know if I had feelings for him. Even if I did, they wouldn’t matter. But I’m sitting here and telling you that I don’t.” Mark finished by tossing the TV remote to Taeyong after realizing he couldn’t find anything good to watch. 

“You’ve never had the chance to have feelings for anyone before, so how would you know how it feels?” Taeyong replied, matter of factly. 

Mark was stuck but he couldn’t bring himself to lie or dismiss this because Taeyong was right. He was right. 

“....I don’t.” Mark said, blank face. “I don’t know how it feels.”

“When you’re with him, who are you? Alex or Mark?” Taeyong questioned him while he had the chance. Mark wasn’t the best at being open. 

He needed little windows of opportunity such as this one for Mark to cave once in a while. 

“To him, I’m Alex. But everything I say, I can’t fake that. When I talk to him, mostly everything I tell him is from me. Mark.” He said, playing with the loose string on the rips in his pants. It felt weird referring to himself in third person. 

“I’m not telling you how to feel. But I promise liking someone doesn’t take that long. And it’s okay, no matter who you are or what the circumstances are. You can’t help how or what you feel.” Taeyong said, pressing buttons on the remote.

Mark had that party to get ready for soon, he wanted to go with a clear mind but Haechan hasn’t been making that easy for him.

“I just think I’m lucky to feel anything at all with this job.”

-

“You look great.” Jeno smiled brightly. “Now let’s go.” He went straight faced, tugging on the boy's arm. 

Haechan had been frantic on what to wear tonight. And he also told his friends what went down in the café.

He didn’t think of this as a date but was he supposed to think of Mark as his date? 

“Haechan, we’re gonna be late. We still have to pick Renjun and Jaemin up plus Mark already left. You don’t want to leave him waiting, do you?” Jeno asked him and Haechan sighed, they really should be leaving now. 

Haechan looked at himself in the mirror once more, purple shirt and black jeans. He had worn his clear framed glasses because honestly he didn’t feel like putting contacts in. 

He deemed himself plausible before grabbing his bag and everything else he needed for overnight. 

Jeno pulled him downstairs.

“I’m leaving now, father. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Haechan said, catching his father at the dining table, reading the paper with his signature cigar between his lips.

“Alright, son. Be safe and text me when you get to Jeno’s. No one will be home all day tomorrow but minimal security at the main entrances. I have business to attend to so I will see you for dinner then if I don’t get back too late.” Hue said before bidding his son goodbye. 

Haechan reminded him of himself when he was his age. Skittish, but bright and so much potential. Hue understood the pain behind his eyes though, he had felt the same. 

Haechan had never opened up to him about it once, and he wasn’t one to bring it into conversation knowing it was a sensitive topic. 

Haechan had grown angry the last time, and he could also see his temper in the boy. No matter how closed off he was, his emotions were stronger than anything. He had a hard time faking his feelings and an even harder time trying not to show them. 

“Took you losers long enough.” Renjun spoke as him and Jaemin took place in the backseat. 

“Thank Haechan for that.” Jeno said, keeping his eyes on the road, fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

“I was having a crisis, you know? Sympathy would be nice.” Haechan set his bag down by his feet and crossed his arms, looking out the window at the passing streetlights. 

“Haechan and the mirror don’t get along sometimes, we understand.” Jaemin said, pinching his cheeks from where he was sitting behind him. 

“You guys are real dicks.” Haechan said, before turning the radio up, drowning out their responses.

-

Alex: I’m here :) do you want me to wait outside? 

Haechan: pulling up now, stay put I’ll find you 

“We figured you’d ditch us for Alex so it’s alright. We’re here for moral support as well. So find us later when you’re ready to leave.” Jeno told him, turning off the car as he pulled over by the curb with the rest of the cars.

“Thank you guys.” Haechan said, before stepping out of the car. “I’ll see you inside.” Haechan smiled brightly. 

“They grow up so fast.” Jaemin shook his head and Renjun only scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You guys are ridiculous.”

Haechan searched the long driveway for Mark, he didn’t even know what his car looked like and the loud music and people passing by outside were a little more than distracting. 

“Alex.” Haechan said as he finally found him, catching the boy's eyes. “You made it.” Haechan breathed out. 

Mark could tell Haechan didn’t like making eye contact but the little moments that he did, he really liked. 

Haechan’s eyes were also so bright, he thinks his blushed cheeks make them stand out more and he didn’t wanna think about how he wanted to stare into them all day. 

“Of course I did. Let’s go inside.” Haechan turned to look at his friends, a little further behind him and gave a small smile as Alex grabbed his hand, leading him inside. 

Mark has been to his fair share of parties. He was a bit rebellious when he had first turned 18, he had gone out a lot. He wondered if Haechan had partied a lot or even liked parties. 

Once they got to the kitchen it was a bit of a relief that it wasn’t as crowded as it was everywhere else, only a few people lingering. 

“Drink?” Haechan asked, grabbing a red solo cup off the table. 

“I’m driving tonight.” Mark said. Haechan nodded, pouring Mark some of the punch instead, he took it upon himself to smell it first. 

“It’s not spiked.” Haechan said, pausing a moment. “Yet.” He told him, giving a laugh to which Mark did the same. 

“Oh. I forgot to give you this. I saw it outside. It’s kind of stupid now that I think about it.” Mark reached into his jacket, pulling out a sunflower. 

It was slightly flimsy and drooping but Haechan didn’t care. He was practically gushing on the inside. 

“A sunflower?” Haechan asked, softly, looking down at the yellow flower in the boys hands. 

He looked a bit in awe, like it was his first time seeing a flower in his life. But really, it was the gesture. It was the fact that Alex had got it for him, and had thought about him when he picked it.

“Yeah, you remind me of sunflowers.” Haechan finally looked up, solo cup and the sunflower in the same hand.

“Why?” He asked, a smile on his face. 

“You’re bright, and positive. You—you remind me of the sun as well. I really like that about you. You’re always smiling.” Haechan blushed, he was so fucked. 

“Thank you, Alex. That’s really sweet.” Haechan said, looking down at their shoes. 

Mark thought Haechan looked good all the time, even when he would tell him all he did was roll out of bed and throw something on. 

But tonight……

Tonight was different.

He knew Haechan wore glasses when he didn’t have his contacts in. He could tell the days he forgot them when Haechan would squint at the board in the lectures and sheepishly copy from Mark’s notes.

Mark had a reason to pay attention and actually get work done now considering Haechan needed him too. And this was all real for Haechan. 

His shirt drew out his hazel brown eyes through the clear lenses he was sporting. His eyes reminded Mark of honey and he often found himself drowning in them.

His shirt had clung to the smallest part of his waist making his lean figure stand out more. Mark would deny that he was checking him out but he really didn’t mind the fact that he was having a hard time looking away.

“You go to a lot of parties?” Mark asked him, taking another sip from his cup before setting it on the counter. 

Haechan thought about it briefly. And he thought about why Alex asked. It was college after all so he assumed lots of people here did. 

Haechan realizes after every question Alex asks him he really doesn’t know anything about him. Well, some things, simple things. He wanted to know more. 

Compared to that though, Haechan feels like he’s told his whole life story meanwhile Alex has only read him a few sentences from his own book.

He knows it’s not true though, they’ve both only shared the little things. Haechan wasn’t too fond of opening up and he wondered if Mark was the same way.

“Yeah, I do. My friends used to drag me here but now I find myself going on my own.” Haechan admitted, chugging the rest of his drink quite quickly. 

Mark watched carefully as he reached over and grabbed more to drink, wondering if it was something he said to make Haechan seem so suddenly in distress. So on edge to suddenly drink, fingers desperate for another bottle of sin.

“You don’t seem like the party type to me.” Mark mentioned, grabbing Haechan’s cup from his lips like a reflex when he went to chug it again.

“I think you should slow down a bit, Haechan.” Mark said slowly, setting Haechan’s cup farther away from his so they wouldn’t get mixed up. 

Haechan looked down at the flower in his hands, twisting the stem between his fingers. He was lost in thought, the loud music seeming to drown them out before he responded.

“My father can be overbearing.” Haechan started, catching Alex’s eyes for just a moment. 

“I just like to have fun sometimes, you know? No one has a perfect childhood but mine was pretty fucked. I like being around strangers sometimes because there’s no attachment there. None of these people will even remember me tomorrow and I won’t remember half of them either. I like it that way.” 

“You think attachment is a bad thing?” Mark asked, curiously. He was curious as to what Haechan really meant with his words. What situation he was talking about.

In his file, there was really nothing about his childhood there that seemed traumatic. Besides when he fell off the slide at the playground and got stitches. 

Mark didn’t think it was about that.

“Let’s dance.” Haechan said, ignoring his question completely. 

He has already slipped and said too much. He didn’t wanna scare the boy off with all this trauma he carries around. 

Mark let Haechan lead him to the dance floor, his hand tightening around the younger boy's hand when they almost got split up in the midst of the crowd. 

Haechan smiled softly, cheeks a little pinker than usual because of the alcohol kicking in. 

He put his hands on Mark’s shoulders, the people surrounding them became merely just a background as they caught eyes. This was the first time Haechan didn’t look away instantly. 

“I’m supposed to be the shy one. What’s up with you?” Haechan laughed, briefly removing his hands from Mark’s shoulders to put Mark’s hands on his waist. 

“I’m not a fan of parties and I’ve never really danced with someone before.” Mark admitted, truthfully. 

Little things like this made Mark’s stomach have that weird feeling again.

Haechan felt the warm heat of Mark’s hand through his shirt from where they rested on his waist. It was breathtaking, his heart was beating so fast but he enjoyed this. He liked Alex’s overbearing presence. 

He still had the sunflower in his hand as he brought his hands around Mark’s neck instead. He stayed a good distance away, making sure it wasn’t uncomfortable for him. That’s the last thing he wanted.

“You could’ve said no to coming tonight. We could’ve made other plans, or maybe you’d rather be alone? I hope you didn’t feel like you had to come here because I asked I really—“ Haechan began removing his hands from around the dark haired boy's neck, his mind suddenly filled with worries. 

Mark grabbed onto his wrists, putting them back around. Haechan didn’t speak, locking his fingers together, sunflower between his hands like it grew there. Intertwined. 

“I wanted to be here.” Mark said, moving a strand of hair away from Haechan’s eye.

“I wanted to be here because you asked me. I wanted to be here because you were.” Mark continued. 

He felt breathless for a second, looking at Haechan, the glare of the lights making it look like fireworks were in his eyes. 

-

After two hours of them exploring the house, visiting the pool side, Haechan getting beer spilled on his shoes, Mark getting hit on a handful of times, and Haechan drinking a little more than he could handle he was finally ready to leave. 

Mark had left Haechan in the kitchen, telling him to stay put while he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He knew they had all been listening and watching this whole time although no one a thing. It was radio silence. 

Mark didn’t even have to use the bathroom, he was just trying to be alone for a minute. He needed to clear his thoughts. 

“He really likes you.” Taeyong’s voice ran through his earpiece. 

Mark wasn’t scared of anything really but the sudden noise made him jump a bit. He was startled.

He guesses he actually can’t be alone. 

“I guess so.” Mark said, nonchalant. 

“He’s quite the drinker too, I wasn’t expecting that.” Jaehyun chimed in. 

Mark nodded, looking at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his messy hair, knowing he should probably get back soon. 

“Something happened to him as a child that he didn’t want to talk about. He changed the subject really quick.” Johnny said. 

Mark didn’t comment, he knew it was true. He really wanted to know what it was. Why Haechan was the way he was and if it was crucial to the assignment and finding out that code. 

As sweet as he was, he was very closed off. Haechan shared little simple things with him. Favorite color, book, TV Show. Things he didn’t really need but welcomed. 

Mark wanted to know more. Haechan didn’t seem to want it that way. 

“You’re back.” Haechan smiled lazily.

“I should—I need to find Jeno.” Haechan slurred. Mark knew he was a bit past tipsy.

He was downing shots like they were water so he wasn’t really surprised.

A little after they got done dancing Haechan had put the sunflower in his back pocket, knowing he’d lose it with all the commotion going on. 

The thought of the sunflower was lingering in the back of his mind. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Mark asked him, holding onto the boys forearm to steady him. 

He really didn’t mind and he also didn’t know just how responsible and serious Jeno was being tonight knowing he was the designated driver so he wanted to be sure.

It was so fucked up of him, Mark thought. 

He was worried about Haechan’s safety when he himself is the absolute biggest threat in his life right now. And Haechan didn’t even know it. 

“No he….I’m staying at his place tonight.” Haechan said, eyes scanning the crowd before he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 

“Jeno! Where are you?” Haechan twisted around, eyes wandering the room as he held the phone to his ear.

“I see you.” Haechan said, before hanging up a bit abruptly.

“One more drink and—and I’m off.” Haechan told Mark, about to make his way over to the table of drinks. 

Mark grabbed his arm, pulling him back, “No no, I think that’s enough for tonight. Plus, you’re gonna regret it in the morning.” 

“I’m not a baby, Alex.” Haechan said, he didn’t sound serious and he was pouting slightly but Mark could see more than that.

Mark could see the pain in his eyes so clearly. He wondered if his friends knew of Haechan’s little secrets like he did. How he lied to his father telling him he was hanging out with his friends when really he was going out to parties around town.

In Haechan’s words it was just for the fun of it. 

Mark knew it was more to it than that. That Haechan was partying like crazy and lying to people around him for a different reason. He seemed broken inside. 

He wondered if they caught on to how much Haechan would drink every time they went out. 

That night he wondered if anyone really knew Haechan at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR


	7. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I didn’t read over so if there’s grammar mistakes please ignore and I will go back to it. I have only wrote up until chapter 9 so I will get back to writing this weekend and give y’all more updates :) ur comments and kudos mean a lot and motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Mark had thought long and hard that night. 

When he first met Haechan he thought the whole shy sweet boy was an act, a facade. 

He soon figured out it wasn’t. 

Mark knows now just how troubled the boy is whether Haechan knows it or not. The way it hit him was so fast. 

Mark had never taken much thought to Haechan’s little comments. The self-deprecating jokes had to come from somewhere. 

At the party Mark observed carefully, as he does. As he was trained to do. He watched Haechan’s every move with the occasional distractions around them. Plus, Haechan on his own was quite distracting. 

Every drink the boy poured last night it seemed like his energy got duller while his smile grew bigger. 

The conversation they had in the kitchen one night ago played in his head on loop as he washed his face, throwing on some clothes and ready to start his day. 

“You go to a lot of parties?” 

“Yeah, I do. My friends used to drag me here but now I find myself going on my own.”

Mark poured himself a cup of coffee, trying to find an answer as to why Haechan subjected himself to partying and drinking. 

His father of course was a reason but he knew what he was missing. Haechan’s childhood. Something that happened when he was younger, something that wasn’t on a file back in his office or the same one he had in his bedroom. 

It was something that was locked away tight in Haechan’s memories, his mind, his thoughts. Mark would have to work to get it.

“My father can be overbearing.” 

“No one has a perfect childhood but mine was pretty fucked.” 

Mark could only wonder into his coffee cup at what happened, and how bad it was for Haechan to carry these feelings and let it affect him so much into adulthood. 

-

“Haechan told me his father was an asshole and that….Haechan found some papers and he was upset about them. He didn’t say anything else about what it was. He wants to go to this party in a few days to take his mind off of it. Please let’s not ask him about it, he really doesn’t seem to want to talk about it.” Jeno spoke into the phone. Jaemin was over at his house and they were talking to Renjun about what just happened.

Haechan had called him, crying. 

He told him he didn’t want to see them but he just wanted to talk for a bit. Jeno couldn’t get a straight answer about what really happened and no one wanted to push him to speak more than he wanted. 

“I’m worried about him. We hang out a lot but he’s been acting a little weird. Sometimes he tells me he’s hanging out with Alex but I don’t believe him.” Jaemin admitted, it’s happened a few times now and he couldn’t shake the thought.

“What do you think he’s doing then? Why would he lie?” Jeno asked, softly, leaning back into the pillows.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna find out.” 

-

“It’s your day off Mark, what brings you here? .” A asked him, he must’ve just come from a meeting. 

He had on a slick black suit, and a few folders in his hand. Mark was too busy to be curious at the moment. A was also a busy man.

“I was just picking up Jaehyun and Taeyong’s audio notes to look over. I will be leaving soon, I promise.” Mark gave a nod of his head, A never liked Mark to overwork himself, although it reminded him very much of someone who used to do the same.

“Alright, son, get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mark gave a smile before he made his way to his desk where Jaehyun agreed to leave the file. 

Mark walked down the familiar hallways, checking his watch a few times before he spotted the file on his desk. He’s only glad he didn’t have to curse Jaehyun out considering how slightly irresponsible he can be sometimes. 

He was content as he made his way into the elevator, file tucked neatly under his arm. 

His phone rang.

It wasn’t really his phone though. It was Alex’s. 

Of course he’d have to have two separate phones. There’s no way they’d allow subjects to have their real number. It’s too risky. 

It was Haechan. 

“Hello?” 

“C-could you uh….” It was so muffled, Mark could barely make out anything the boy was saying.

He furrowed his eyebrows, stepping out of the elevator and giving the receptionist a small wave goodbye. 

“Haechan?” Mark asked, walking into the parking garage. 

“I’m drunk. I—I can’t call my other friends. Too many questions.” Haechan spoke into the phone, it sounded a bit busy where he was. Not like a party but maybe a street or something. 

Mark froze a bit, looking at his watch. It was 4pm on a Sunday and he was drunk? Mark is fresh off being a teenager himself but seriously? He has to still be hungover from last night.

“Alex, please pick me up.” Haechan’s voice rang through the phone, shaky. He sounded small and desperate. 

He could’ve said no. He, as Mark, outside of office hours really should have said no. 

Mark couldn’t bring himself to make up some half assed excuse and leave Haechan hanging like that. He wanted to, and trust me he really wanted to.

He couldn’t. 

“Where are you? I’ll be there.” Mark said.

-

“Fuck.” Mark breathed out, hitting his hands against the steering wheel. He felt a rush of adrenaline. He was feeling too much.

He wasn’t mad at Haechan, he really wasn’t. If anything, the blame he felt was on himself. Mark knew this was the beginning of something he didn’t want to finish. He was locking himself in a cage that he had a key to. 

Helping Haechan now would mean that he’d want to keep doing it in the future, and having time dwindle between his fingers to finish this assignment….he really couldn’t have that desire. 

Mark had this strong want to protect the boy but knowing that he couldn’t. Mark knew he was a threat. If anything he was the threat. 

From what Mark could make out, Haechan had gone to some small party, got drunk, took a cab, and somehow ended up in front of the café they had gone to yesterday afternoon.

Mark had parked his car swiftly next to the curb, leaving it on as he got out in search for the boy. 

His eyes scanned the small scatter of people before they landed on the caramel haired boy who had his head down in the baby blue sleeves of his hoodie.

Haechan was sitting at one of the outside tables, gray joggers on his legs and scuffed white converse on his feet. 

The tap on his shoulder made him jump up a bit before he squinted up at Mark. 

Mark could practically see the relief that washed over his face, shoulders untensing. 

“Come on, let's go.” Mark told him softly, helping the boy stand up. 

Honestly, Haechan didn’t really look drunk, he had definitely remembered how he was at the party but this was different. 

“Thank you, Alex.” For the tiniest second Mark had gotten confused at the boy calling him that. 

Mark had wondered how his real name would sound coming from the boy's lips. If he’d feel any different than he does when the boy calls him by his whole facade. 

“Careful, Haechan.” Mark said a bit sternly, it was only out of concern though because the boy had almost tripped on the curb if it wasn’t for Mark’s hand on his upper arm, catching him just in time. 

“I’m sorry.” Haechan let out as Mark nodded, opening the car door and helping the boy inside. 

“I’m a mess, I know.” Haechan said as soon as Mark got into the driver's seat. He felt the energy between them, the way the air around them moved.

Mark had wondered at this moment if the only reason Haechan called him was because he didn’t want to call his other friends. 

Mark wanted to know if there was more, if Haechan really wanted to call Mark when he needed him most or if it was just because it was convenient for him. 

Haechan was slouched in his seat, body curled into himself as he leaned his head against the window, but his were eyes on Mark, waiting for his next move. 

He wishes he could tell what the boy was thinking, the way he looked Haechan knew he was gonna make another move or say something. To him, Alex was a bit unpredictable. He was always full of surprises.

It all started with the sunflower. 

The sunflower that Haechan had kept in his room, in between a few pages of a book he wrote in often. It was special to him, of course it was. 

“Take your shoes off so you can put your feet on the seat.” Alex told him, putting his seatbelt on. Haechan seemed to be a bit aloof, mind too clouded at the fact that he was sitting in Alex’s car for the first time and things seemed….shaky? 

“Am I taking you home?” Alex asked him, reaching down and taking the boy's shoes off for him, helping him rest his sock clothed feet on the seat, knees close to his chest so he’d be more comfortable.

Mark ignored the fact that if it was anyone else, especially Jaehyun, he would’ve freaked. He couldn’t stand when people put their feet on his seats but looking at Haechan now, he thinks he would give him anything if he’d asked. 

Anything. 

Leaning over, Mark had got into the heat of the boys space, he could feel Haechan’s eyes on him as he took a hold of the seatbelt, securing it over his chest before buckling it, ignoring the way they had held that moment of eye contact.

Haechan wasn’t in his best form right now, still pretty wasted but he knew he couldn’t blame the way he felt right now on the alcohol. Such a simple gesture but it meant too much to him, Alex in his space, leaning over him, making sure he’s safe and looking into his eyes. 

It was a lot. 

But to Haechan, it wasn’t even close to enough. 

-

They were driving for a few more minutes and Mark knew he’d truly be fucked if Haechan said to take him to his house, because they didn’t have Alex’s apartment set up yet. Mark would be in deep deep trouble if he took Haechan back to his place. 

No one even knew they were together right now. It made Mark feel a combination of on edge and relaxed, as crazy as it sounded. These moments right here, it was just them, truly. No one was listening in or watching through a lense. 

It was pure.

Nonetheless, Mark couldn’t stop the nagging and guilty feeling at the back of his mind telling him that his team should know about this. They should’ve been on guard and updated the moment Haechan called him. 

“Haechan.” Mark spoke again, his voice a little louder. Haechan was talkative and almost whiny when he was drunk but he’s been awfully quiet his whole ride.

Mark guesses it wasn’t the alcohol making him so silent but something that was bothering him. 

“Am I taking you home?” He asked one more time, looking into the rear view mirror before switching lanes. Really he was just driving in circles considering he didn’t know what direction the boy lived. 

In the files, the safe houses were in Oregon, and another one closer to where they lived, a bit further into the hills. 

This would be a huge break in his assignment if he found out where the subject lived. He didn’t want to think about how his team would be getting on his ass later when he told them. 

“Can you pull over for a second?” Haechan asked, nonchalantly, but to Mark, the air became thick and he stiffened a bit, hands tightening around the steering wheel. 

Mark didn’t ask why and he didn’t hesitate to pull off to the side and stop the car, leaving the key in the ignition. 

“I have to—I have to tell you something.” Mark watched the boy turn in his seat carefully, playing with his fingers.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Mark questioned him, genuinely. 

He looked so small like this, drowning in his oversized clothes, the way he had that natural redness to his cheek, his clear framed glasses perched on his nose. The way his caramel highlighted hair peaked out from underneath his hoodie.

How could Mark not fall into putty while looking at him? Haechan’s presence in its own was suffocating and made him feel weak. Mark hated feeling weak but he made that exception.

“I want you to take me home but—my father. He’s out today….that’s not it though. He’s well known, in a different—a different sense. I just don’t want to freak you out, Alex. There’s security and—and stuff at my house. I wanna explain more when i'm sober. We can sneak in through my window if—if you wanna stay. They’ll throw a fit if they see me like this. I don’t expect you to stay considering I’ve….been a mess. But I wanna tell you things.”

Haechan was all over the place with his words but Mark pieced it together without a problem. He’s never seen Haechan so vulnerable before. The boy was clearly upset about something, Mark could tell. 

He’s guessing something happened in the last 12 hours they weren’t together that Haechan had covered up with alcohol. 

“Haechan, it’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll stay. I promise.” Mark told him, the only sound was from the low tune of the radio and the passing cars, but all of his focus was on the boy in front of him. He’s never intentionally sacrificed an assignment like this before.

Mark knew what he should do, what he could still do. One phone call or text. But he couldn’t bring his hands to do either.

“Don’t promise me you’ll stay. Promise me you won’t leave.” Haechan said, his eyes were big and glossy, holding the entire galaxy in one gaze. 

Mark thinks his eyes could’ve been the inspiration behind Van Gogh’s Starry Night. 

“I promise you. I won’t leave.” He said, carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Mark not only disobeying protocol but betraying his team for Haechan. Let’s hope this doesn’t lead to problems in the future. ;) 
> 
> Also way more angst with Haechan coming in the future. Haechan has an upsetting past besides his father’s job. Mark does too, which I haven’t gotten into yet but stay tuned.


	8. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh here we are, chapter 8. we’re picking up speed in the story and introducing new characters fully. enjoy !

If anyone were to ask how Mark ended up here. He wouldn’t be able to say a word. Because how exactly did he end up going through all this for a boy he was supposed to kill. A boy he was still intending to kill. 

He had parked his car down the street, hand on Haechan’s lower back as they walked carefully, because Haechan kept stumbling a bit, whether it was between his own clumsiness or the whiskey. 

Haechan still had a sharp mind through the alcohol, the way he had instructed where exactly to walk to avoid the security cameras. Mark knew he had time to ask questions and he didn’t want to press anything about anything right now. 

Mark in his field of work already knew where to check for security cameras and of course the blind spots. He did find it endearing though how Haechan was instructing him where to stand.

“Haechan….are you sure you can get up there? You can barely walk.” Mark told him they were standing on the grass, below his window. A long tan wall and a ladder leading up to the window above.

“I’m not completely wasted. There’s pebbles in my shoes, Alex.” Haechan sighed, kicking his ankle a bit. Mark only gave a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Haechan, you’re not wearing shoes.” Mark deadpanned. “Oh.” Haechan looked down, a smile breaking out on his face. “Then there’s definitely been rocks hurting my feet.” He’d have to get his shoes out of Mark’s car later. 

“You go up first, I’ll follow behind.” Haechan felt a wave of heat rush through him, eyes stuck on Alex when the boy's hand reached out to tap at his hip, gesturing for him to start climbing. 

He turned swiftly to the ladder, reflecting the blaring sun, just so Alex wouldn’t see the sudden pink of his cheeks.

“Careful.” Mark told him, taking a step behind him every time Haechan climbed up one. He wouldn’t lie, the boy was making him nervous. 

They were almost at the top when Haechan had missed a step, and he let out a gasp, holding on tightly to the ladder when he felt Alex’s hand grip his waist tightly.

“Go up, clumsy, before we both fall.” Mark said, his tone was lighthearted but really he was worried on the inside. Haechan was too clumsy for his own good and he had given him the biggest scare when he almost dropped 20 feet down. 

Haechan only nodded, stepping his foot on the window seal before climbing in, Mark doing the same.

They both sat on the floor for a minute, beating hearts and adrenaline running through their bodies.

“You’re too clumsy, Haechan.” Mark sat up, giving Haechan his hand to take.

“I’m drunk, remember.” Mark only gave the boy a wide smile before his eyes scanned the room. 

A few posters littered his walls along with artworks he guessed Haechan made. They were so good they looked professional. He didn’t know the boy could draw that well. But honestly, Mark didn’t know a lot. Only the things he needed to. 

His room was huge honestly. Haechan fidgeted a bit as he noticed Mark taking in his room decor. 

“You drew these?” Mark asked, pointing to the pictures on one cream colored wall.

“Yeah, they’re not the best. It’s just a hobby.” Haechan said, walking over and putting his phone on the charger. He really did leave in a hurry. His bed was unmade, he had even tumbled over a few of his shoes. 

He had used the front door to leave after he had exited a room he wasn’t even supposed to be in earlier. Doyoung saw it all, Haechan rushing out, tears running down his face, cheeks red, sleeve coming up to wipe at his face. At that time, Doyoung couldn’t even pinpoint even one emotion he was feeling. 

Haechan had moved like a hurricane—maybe even a tornado. He had seemed angry, sad, on a mission as he ran up the stairs, skipping steps and not even caring as he tripped. He was on a path of destruction, seeming to not care who was in his way. 

Doyoung had called out to him several times causing quite the commotion in the house.

Haechan ignored every single one one of his calls. His phone had buzzed. 

An old friend had texted him earlier at somehow the best and worst time. So of course Haechan had taken him up on his offer and had gone to that party. He needed to get his mind off of what had happened. It didn’t help. 

So he had thrown on something so swiftly, all corners of his mind flashing ‘leave’ in all aspects. He listened. In fact, he had been drawn to it. His body was on autopilot and all he knew is that he couldn’t bear to be in that house any longer. 

“Don’t be so humble. They’re amazing.” Mark complimented him, turning around to see Haechan sitting on the bed, remote in hand and looking at the TV. 

“I like this bracelet. It looks like the one you always wear.” Mark commented. It was silver and gold, it looked expensive. Haechan came up beside him, looking at which one Alex was talking about.

“Here.” Haechan grabbed the boy's hand, sliding it around his wrist. “No I can’t—“ Mark started, trying to move his hand away from the boy.

“I want you to have it.” Haechan said, sliding it on his wrist again, clipping the lock in.

“See. We match now.” Haechan flaunted it confidently, that dopey smile on his face Mark likes to see and the glint in his eyes. 

“Haechan? Are you in there?” It was Doyoung. Mark could see the way Haechan visibly tensed but they both remained calm. 

Their reasons for it were different though but in the end it worked out. Because Mark was trained to be calm in stressful situations and Haechan just didn’t wanna scare Alex off by acting panicked. Besides, Doyoung could be intimidating but he’d never hurt a fly really. 

“Yes! Just a sec!” Haechan grabbed Mark by his wrist, pulling him onto the other side of his room and into the bathroom, flipping the switch on. He held his finger up, signaling for him to hold on, closing the door slightly ajar behind him. 

Haechan stood in front of the door, heart beating, running a hand through his hair before he let out a deep breath.

“Hey.” Doyoung walked into the boys room, looking around a bit, arms crossed. 

“When did you even get back?” Doyoung asked him, looking suspicious as he peeked his head around the corner. 

“Just a little bit ago, what’s up?” Haechan asked, hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he blocked Doyoung’s way when he tried to go towards the bathroom. 

“I had heard a noise in here. No one saw you come through the front gates so I was wondering if you had gotten home or not.” Doyoung said, eyeing the boy carefully. 

Haechan’s eyes were red rimmed, and Mark watched carefully through the crack of the bathroom door as Doyoung leaned in close, in Haechan’s space, looking suspicious. 

“You smell like booze, Haechan. Go take a shower and sober up. You disappeared this morning after Jeno dropped you off. You’re lucky your father isn’t home today. I know you are upset and taking it hard what you found out today but that’s no reason to treat yourself like this. I will not tell your father but you have to speak with him about this eventually.” Mark could see the way Haechan’s whole body changed. 

Mark watched as Haechan’s lip quivered as he held back tears, clearly biting the inside of his cheek hard. Over these past couple weeks Mark has learned how sensitive the boy he was. It wasn’t in the way he cried, because this was Mark’s first time seeing such a horrible thing. 

But no, it was in the way he spoke, the way he talked, the way his face changed and his cheeks heated up at little compliments. Everything about him was soft. So Mark had assumed the boy was sensitive but hated showing it. He seemed stubborn. 

“I was worried about you, you should have called before running off like that. I’m not as overprotective as your father but please don’t scare me like that again.” Doyoung pulled Haechan into a hug, hand tightly on the back of his neck as he felt the boy's tears wet his shirt. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” Doyoung pulled away, hearing the boys muffled words. 

He put a warm hand on the boys cheek before sighing, “I have some things to attend to but please sober up. I’ll come back and check on you tonight.” 

Haechan only nodded, sniffling. The tears on his cheeks tickled his face and he watched as Doyoung left, closing the door behind him.

Mark was conflicted but he wasn’t heartless. No matter how inhuman his job made him feel sometimes he couldn’t just stand there and not console the boy. 

Haechan could barely see through his tears but he didn’t need to see right now. Mark knocked the air out of him when he practically ran into him, wrapping his arms around him tightly, body embracing his. 

“How have I not scared you off yet.” Haechan said, softly, he seemed hurt, like he was disappointed in himself. 

“There’s nothing about you that’s scary to me.” Mark told him, honestly in his voice. He felt Haechan grip his shirt tightly, hugging him back with everything he had. 

Mark pulled back, the warmth between them evident when they weren’t as close as before. Haechan’s lips were red, cheeks an awful rose red it seriously looked like bad sunburn. 

Mark reached his hands out slowly, almost like he was hesitating before he wiped the boys tears away. Haechan’s eyes were on him the whole time and the older boy didn’t seem to mind.

“You look tired.” Mark said, and he sounded a bit solemn. He wasn’t sure what Haechan had found out today or what he was so upset about but seeing Haechan like this was enough to know it was a big deal. 

“If you’re not gonna cuddle me then you have to leave.” Haechan said, a slight pouty tone to his voice throughout all the tears. They had stopped for the most part but he really couldn’t help the way his eyes wet every time he thought about what he saw earlier. 

“I guess I’ll be staying then.” Mark playfully pushed the boy towards the bed and Haechan flipped the light off, the TV and the sun’s low glow through the curtains lighting up the room.

“Don’t tell me you were all that talk one minute ago and now you’re too shy to cuddle.” They were both laid on their backs, Marks shoes kicked off and listening to the light sound coming from the TV.   
R  
Haechan hadn’t made a single move and Mark wasn’t expecting him to. He could practically read Haechan without even looking at him right now, but he knew that the butterflies Haechan had in his stomach were only a mirror of his own right now. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Haechan said, voice small and wavering. 

Mark wondered about his childhood often. About how different it was from his own, or even similar. He started wondering about a lot of things he really didn’t need to know about Haechan but found himself thinking often anyways. 

“You never do that. But I’m cold, so you should cuddle with me. Plus, I’m the guest. It’s only fair.” Mark eased the tension he knew Haechan was probably feeling. 

When a moment passed and Haechan still didn’t move, Mark had taken it upon himself to wrap an arm around him, pulling him close so his head was on his chest, maneuvering the younger boy’s hand to rest over his stomach. 

“You’re too stubborn.” Mark said aloud, caressing the boys hair. 

“Haechan.” Mark called out. He was reluctant but he had to ask. This wasn’t him trying to get information but this was him being Alex. And Alex was a good friend. 

“Yes.” Haechan said, eyes focused on the door. He knew it was unlocked but it didn’t worry him. Being here in Alex’s space had calmed him, and he was too tired to worry about the outside world.

“Do you wanna talk about it? What happened earlier.” Mark trailed off, walking on thin ice. He really didn’t want the boy to cry again.

Talking to Haechan right now was like talking to a balloon that is getting filled up with air. He could pop—explode any minute. But even the question could also give Haechan solidarity that Alex really does care. And the air could be released. 

“No. I don’t. I just want to lay here with you. And listen to your heartbeat.” Haechan said, softly, fingers scrunching up Mark’s shirt as he bit his lip. 

Mark was truly in big trouble. 

-

Doyoung had just gotten back alongside Hue from a meeting when he remembered his plan to check on Haechan. It was around 10pm now and he assumed the boy would still be up but he wasn’t sure. Haechan didn’t have the best sleeping schedule. 

His hands reached out, turning the knob slowly and he didn’t say a word or make too bold of an action when he saw a boy he'd never seen before cuddled up with Haechan, who was aying on his chest. 

“I knew it.” He whispered. Doyoung always trusted his intuition and he was so sure someone was here earlier. 

He’d have to confront Haechan about it later. Haechan is so lucky he loves him like a son because his actual father would have thrown a fit. 

Doyoung had locked the door from the inside before shutting it and walking down the stairs. He would just tell Haechan’s father that the boy was sleeping. 

“Oh Doyoung, I was just on my way to check on Haechan.” They ran into each other on the steps. 

“He’s sleeping, sir. I’m sure you can catch him in the morning before classes.” Doyoung told the tanned man, watching as he nodded, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 

“Ah that’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to wait. You have a good night.” 

Haechan really was gonna owe him one and in the form of an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to stop keeping you guys waiting :) I have only wrote half of chapter 10 so far and I’ve not been very motivated due to personal problems and my mental health. Nonetheless, I love writing with a passion and I love continuing this story. I already have it planned out for many chapters ahead and hope you’ll stay with me. Anyways, hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments. I love hearing from everyone following along :)

The sun has risen above the hills, making home in the sky above them. It was early. Haechan was currently wishing he had closed his curtains last night when the sun had begun shining onto his face.

He was clinging onto sleep but then he remembered. 

Alex.

Haechan sat up a little too quickly, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes as well as his vision going blurry from sitting up so fast. He reached his hand out but the boy was gone. 

Haechan sighed, walking to the bathroom where the light was off.

He left.

His feet padded against the soft carpet, looking for his phone and hoping he wasn’t gonna be late for class considering he forgot to set an alarm last night. 

There was a message from Alex on his phone.

Alex 💗: Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye this morning. We have classes soon :( don’t worry, I went out the window and I’m back home now. I also hope you don’t mind that I set an alarm on your phone so you wouldn’t be late. I’ll see you in a bit ❤️

Haechan tried. He really did try to stop the butterflies that filled his stomach but he couldn’t. The smile on his face was enough to convince him of one thing. 

He had the biggest crush on Alex.

So Haechan turned off the alarms, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. 

The one thing that concerned him was that the door was locked. Because he definitely left it unlocked last night and he was so sure Alex didn’t do it considering he left through the window.

He was weary to face his friends today. He had ignored them most of yesterday and he had definitely pitted his problems on them when he called Jeno crying yesterday. 

There would be questions, questions he could answer but would rather not. Haechan knew they meant well but he didn’t want them to pry. 

Haechan: It’s okay and thank you 🥺 by any chance, were you the one who locked my bedroom door? 

Alex 💗: ur welcome :) and no i didn’t, why?

Haechan: It’s nothing really, I’ll see u in a bit 

But really it was something.

Because if Alex didn’t do it. And Haechan didn’t do it. Then that was a problem. 

That problem was that someone was definitely in his room last night. And he prayed to the heavens that it wasn’t his father. 

“Good morning, son.” His father said, shaking the newspaper a bit when the pages began to fold. 

“Morning.” Haechan said, stiffly. He in no way wanted his father to know he was upset with him but he also couldn’t stop himself from feeling that way.

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast? Or is Jeno almost here?” Hue asked, eyeing Haechan as the boy slung his backpack on his shoulders, putting his shoe on the chair to tie the strings. 

“No thanks. Jeno’s outside anyways, I’ll see you later.” Haechan exited the kitchen and was immediately stopped right before his hand touched the doorknob to the front door. Doyoung reached out, grabbing Haechan’s arm.

“Haechan, I need to speak with you for just a moment before you go.” Haechan’s hands were sweating and he wiped them on his jeans, chest beating faster.

“I came back up last night to check on you. You lied to me. There was a boy in your bed. I don’t care for meddling in your personal life but all I ask is that you be careful and don’t lie to me again. You’re lucky I locked the door because your father was just coming up as well.” Doyoung lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, he wanted to scold him but he didn’t want him to feel threatened. He would never tell his father.

“I’m sorry I lied. He’s just a friend I promise. Thank you, Doyoung. I really have to go now.” Haechan nodded, bowing his head a bit and eyes glossy before he made his way out the front door.

The sun flared on his face, warming his cheeks. The sky was blue, cotton candy clouds filled it, and the birds chirped. It was all calm before the storm.

Haechan opened the car door, getting in and putting his bag by his feet, not yet looking at the boys.

“Hi.” Haechan said, softly, listening for the click of his seatbelt as Jeno pulled out of his driveway.

“Hey stranger. How are you?” Jaemin asked, hugging the boy from behind the seat before sitting back. 

“I’m fine. Where’s Renjun?” Haechan asked, turning his head and looking at the empty spot where Renjun would usually be.

“He woke up late, told us he’d drive himself today.” Jeno said, stealing a few glances at the caramel haired boy.

“Something’s different about you…” Jaemin was the first to say it. This wasn’t about his suspicion before but something recent.

“He’s right. Where were you yesterday? We don’t have to talk about the call but you completely ignored us yesterday.” Jeno said, keeping his eyes on the road, tapping his fingers against the wheel to the low hum of the radio playing a song they’ve heard way too many times.

“I’m sorry. I was upset and I didn’t mean to ignore you guys.” Haechan avoided one thing and they both noticed, Jeno giving Jaemin a look in the rear view mirror.

“You really were with someone yesterday, weren’t you? Who was it?” It was too obvious. Haechan was avoiding telling them where he was or exactly who he was with.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Haechan shied off, shaking his head. 

“Do you know how hard it is to lie to us when your cheeks look like cherries right now?” Jeno said, laughing as they stopped a red light.

The thing is, he wanted to tell them the truth. But he already knew they wouldn’t be the happiest knowing that he’s been solving his inconveniences with partying and liquor. Plus, Jaemin wasn’t as secretive as he thought himself to be and Haechan definitely knew the boy was asking around about him.

He didn’t really care, he knew it was out of love, but he didn’t want them knowing anything until he was even remotely ready to accept he had a problem himself. 

“I’ll tell you what. I was home. That’s all.” Haechan gave in, he could tell them he was with Alex but he just knew they would make it a big deal and he was trying hard not to make it a big deal.

They were friends, that’s it. 

The butterflies in his stomach and the way he felt like he was under a magnifying glass every time the boy even glanced at him didn’t think they were friends. But it was true.

“One way or another you know we’ll find out.” Jaemin said, confidently.

Haechan didn’t doubt that. He just didn’t want it to be anytime soon.

-

They had about 15 minutes to spare before they would have to go their separate ways and Jeno and Jaemin were persistent that they would go with him to meet Alex. 

“Jeno. Jaemin.” Mark greeted willfully. It’s not that he liked them, but it’s not like he didn’t like them either. 

He didn’t know them but he supposed if they were friends with Haechan then they must be good people to have around. 

Haechan radiated sun, warmth, and fields of flowers. He drew in energy around him, lighting up people’s lives. Mark observed him carefully and something about him was mesmerizing.

“Alex, so you were the one who was with Haechan yesterday, right?” Jaemin asked boldly, eyes boring into the two and that steady dough eyed look on his face as if he was innocent in this. 

Alex glanced at Haechan who he really couldn’t read at the moment. Haechan took notice of the short miscommunication.

“Jaemin—“ Haechan started, eyes narrowed at his pink haired friend, ready to shut him down.

“Yeah, we hung out at my apartment a little off campus.” Mark answered, wrapping an arm around Haechan’s shoulder, bringing him closer to his side. 

Mark wasn’t stupid. He definitely noticed how suspicious Jaemin seemed of him. But he was more than confused when the pink haired boy wasn’t looking at him but more so his hand around Haechan. 

“Right. Anyways, we have to leave now, we’ll see you later Haechan.” Jaemin rushed out, grabbing onto Jeno’s wrist and dragging him off as he waved a mix of apology and goodbye. 

“You’re ridiculous, why’d you have to pry?” Jeno scolded the pink haired boy. “He’s lying. They both are.” Jaemin said, simply.

“What? How do you know that?” Jeno asked, Haechan never really lied to them. He doesn’t know why he’d start now.

“First off you’re slow. Haechan said he was at home. Alex said they were at his place. They’re liars. Also the bracelet Alex has on his wrist. That’s been in Haechan’s room forever. His father gave them to him as a birthday present. So they had to have been at Haechan’s house. Plus Haechan’s window was open this morning and it never is unless he’s sneaking out or he’s sneaking someone new in. We used to do that all the time before he introduced us to his father.”

“You got all that from a bracelet?” Jeno asked, raising an eyebrow. 

-

“I’ll text you later.” Mark told Haechan, looking into the boy's honey eyes before the younger looked away. “Okay.” Haechan had glanced back behind where his friends were waiting for him, this time Renjun was with them. 

Haechan was just about to walk away when a hand gripped his wrist, and of course it was Alex. He could tell by the cold silver of the ring that he always wore, chilling his skin there. 

Before Haechan could respond Alex had pulled him into a hug, pulling him close and putting his hand on Haechan’s lower back. 

Mark didn’t know what came over him, he’s always had a good sense of control. Having control was all a part of his job. But this was a moment of weakness. 

He kissed the boy on his cheek, when Haechan had wrapped his hands around his neck. If he tried hard enough he’d probably be able to feel Haechan's cheeks heat up. 

“Bye, Haechan.” Mark said, looking at the boy just for the fact that he wanted to see Haechan’s reaction. The reaction he had caused. 

“No one say a word.” Mark spoke softly into the air. It was aimed towards Jaehyun, Johnny, and Taeyong. He really didn’t need the feedback right now. 

And with the teasing that would come. He’s sure they all—besides Taeyong, were thinking it was just the job. That he was just trying to get close to Haechan. To win him over. But no.

That wasn’t it this time. He kissed him because he wanted to. Not because it’s something Alex would’ve done but because Mark had craved it. He was selfish.

As he walked to the parking lot he really couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it. How Haechan is making him lose control so slowly. His team didn’t even know they were together yesterday. He lied to them.

But more importantly are his feelings. Since that night they spent together yesterday his whole body and mind felt electrified. He can’t stop himself from craving Haechan’s touch. More than in this platonic way. But in other completely sinful ways. 

It came on slowly at first then suddenly there was gas to the fire. There were flames igniting. He felt it deep inside his bones, lighting up the thoughts in his mind. He had suppressed these feelings, these urges to kiss Haechan, to hold him, to do other things. 

But now, they were all he could think about. Instead the thoughts he suppressed became what he was supposed to do to Haechan in due time. He bottled them up and shoved them back until he didn’t feel anymore.

“You accidentally left your phone in here. A wanted you to meet with him today.” Jaehyun and Johnny were in the front seat this time and Taeyong was sitting in the back, at his usual place in front of the computer typing away. 

“Alright.” Mark said, taking a seat next to Taeyong. 

Johnny started the car, driving off and conversing with Jaehyun in the front. Mark was just ready to get out of here. He was supposed to be going with Jaehyun to drop something off at one of their other offices. 

“You know, I saw that Donghyuck had called you yesterday.” Taeyong said, quietly. He really didn’t want to make a big scene of this. But it has definitely been on his mind ever since he found out. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Mark asked, keeping calm. He would tell them soon but on his own time. 

“What did he say? We usually record the calls but there was a small glitch in the system yesterday so nothing came up.” Taeyong commented, nonchalantly. 

“It was nothing important. Just about an assignment in class.” Mark played it cool, giving Taeyong a blank expression. 

He couldn’t show emotion right now and especially because Taeyong had a tendency to see right through him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Taeyong nodded, giving Mark a long look. One that specifically told him he didn’t believe a single word he said. That was a problem Mark would deal with later.

-

“You should really get a paint job, you know. Your car is really boring.” Jaehyun commented as they walked in the car garage, the clanking of Mark’s keys echoing with every step he took. 

“Just because your car is fluorescent blue and you put smiley face stickers all over the hood doesn’t mean my car is boring.” Mark snorted, unlocking his car door and pushed the button for Jaehyun to get in as well.

“Mark, who’s shoes are these?” Jaehyun questioned, looking down by the seat as he got in, holding them up in his hand.

Mark’s world kind of shakes then. He knew his line of work shouldn’t interfere with his friendships with his coworkers but he couldn’t help but to use tactics he learned in his daily work life. 

“Who says they aren’t mine?” A question with a question. Mark turns the key and the engine comes to life.

The seatbelt clicks and Mark tries to take the shoes that he knows very well who they belong to from the man next to him but Jaehyun pulls back, inspecting more. 

“These are way too small to be your shoes. And I know for a fact you don’t wear converse. You hate converse.” Jaehyun finally let the shoes out of his grip, throwing them quite roughly in the backseat. 

“Asshole, if you break my back window you’re paying for it.” Mark told him, eyes out the window as he pulled out of his parking space. 

“So who’s shoes are they?” Jaehyun asked once again, he was curious. It was hard to believe that Mark was seeing someone, solely because well, it was Mark.

He devoted himself to his job so much Jaehyun thought it was like he was married to it. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of meddling in your friend’s business? I mean, you already meddle in others' lives for a living so don’t you think you’d be tired of it by now?” Mark replied, firmly. 

Jaehyun rarely ever took these kinds of things seriously so of course he replied, blank face, monotone, and fingers going to turn up the radio. 

“I don’t actually. Plus you rarely ever have business I’m interested in unless I wanna hear you talk about blah blah boring things.” Jaehyun exaggerated, hand gestures and watched the passing cars and trees go by. 

“I will never understand how you’re 24 and still act like a child. You amaze me, Jung Jaehyun.” Mark thought aloud. 

15 minutes later of light convo and Jaehyun annoyingly messing with the radio every 2 minutes they were finally at one of their other offices downtown.

Mark had gone in by himself, Jaehyun didn’t even really need to be here but he just wanted a ride home considering Johnny left a little early and they had arrived at work together. 

“Here you go, Miller.” Mark had set the manilla colored file down on his desk, giving a nod of his head before turning on his heel. 

“Thanks, Lee.” The older man called out, Mark gave a small wave of his hand as he exited through the glass doors, careful not to put his hand on it, he hated smudges. 

“Why can’t you stop messing with the radio? You’re gonna break it, Einstein.” Mark groaned the moment he got inside the car, the cool air conditioner welcoming him compared to the heat outside.

“I’m bored.” Jaehyun said, tossing his head back, tapping his fingers against the dashboard. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do about that considering I’m dropping your crybaby ass off back home and then going home myself.” Jaehyun turned to glare at him, thinking. 

He knew this could get ugly if he brought it up again so he waited until they got in front of his apartment building. He really didn’t want to test if Mark would pull the car over on the highway if they were to have a disagreement.

While Mark was inside, Jaehyun had taken it upon himself to look back at some of the footage from these past few weeks on his phone. He had a hunch and he was curious. 

It didn’t take him long to figure out that the shoes were Donghyuck’s.

But what he really couldn’t figure out is Mark’s reasoning for lying and when exactly he was with him considering almost every interaction was to be recorded. Yesterday was Sunday and no one really contacted Mark because it was his day off. 

If he did encounter Donghyuck at that time, then he should’ve called them or texted them in that situation. It was protocol. 

Jaehyun had stepped out of the car but didn’t walk off or say goodbye. He had the car door jarred open and he waited for Mark to get the hint before he did the same, mirroring him.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, Jaehyun was unpredictable but he really didn’t see a reason for him not to go inside.

“Are you gonna tell me who’s shoes they are?” Jaehyun questioned him, eyes on Mark.

“Why are you still going on about these damn shoes?” Mark asked, aspirated and clearly getting upset. Jaehyun could tell by the way he looked tense, jaw clenching. 

“Because they belong to Lee Donghyuck and I just want to know how they got in your car.” Jaehyun said, he wasn’t even worried about other people hearing, this was between them. He wanted to settle this. 

He had practically watched Mark grow up, and to have him lie and risk an operation was never like him. 

This was out of character. Jaehyun also didn’t like being lied to by not only his friends but coworkers in such serious situations. Mark was literally next in line to inherit the company, why would he jeopardize an operation like this?

“Mind your business, Jaehyun.” Mark said, coldly, he was getting impatient, annoyed. 

He wanted to get in the car and drive off but he respected Jaehyun more than that.

“We have eyes on you guys every time you’re together. You never have your car so how exactly did his shoes get there? And why the hell didn’t you call your team the moment you made contact with him? Taeyong already told me about the call. He called you yesterday, right?” Jaehyun asked, pushing forward with the conversation, raising his hands in the air as he spoke. 

Mark didn’t say anything for a moment, looking slightly defeated before he spoke. 

“He was drunk, alright? He called me, asked me to pick him up. I did. That’s how his shoes got in my car. Are you happy now?” Mark raised his voice. 

He did understand where Jaehyun was coming from, really he did. He was conflicted on how to feel right now. 

Mark was in between justifying his actions or owning up to them. 

“Happy? I’m actually anything but. You didn’t follow protocol. You should’ve called or texted. How much time did you spend with him after? What did he say? All of this could’ve been prevented. We record because it’s crucial to our investigation not because we want to know how good of an actor you are.”

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Mark started, before pausing. 

“Yesterday, I wasn’t acting. I don’t care what you think of me or how you take this but I was worried about him so yes I did pick him up. And no I didn’t tell you about it. We went back to his house, through the window. I slept over, we talked about nothing important to our investigation and we fell asleep. No one saw me. Nothing went wrong.” Mark said, words pointed, venom in his tone. He didn’t want to be sharing this in the first place. 

“I’m not gonna tell anyone, but get your head in the game, Mark. You either worry about him or you stop this now. Because whether you like it or not you’re gonna be the one killing him in a few months. Admit your feelings or throw them away. There’s no time for half assing at this job. You know that.” Jaehyun replied back, shaking his head, and shutting the car door, taking a step back off the curb. 

“Don’t think you’re doing me a favor, Jaehyun. And I don’t need advice from you. I know how to do my job. And I don’t have to do anything about anything. I know what I’m doing.” Mark got his last word in, getting in his car, and slamming the door before doing the same with the gas, speeding off. 

Jaehyun was irritable. 

-

Mark was fuming. 

Besides that, was his inner conflict. 

He had every right to be upset with himself just as he did with Jaehyun. Yes, he did lie and he did fuck up. But who was Jaehyun to call him out on it. He knows how important this investigation is. He does. He just didn’t need Jaehyun meddling around and acting like some saint after one screw up.

In a way, Mark didn’t want to think of what happened as a mistake. He always goes with his instincts and he couldn’t ignore that feeling of wanting to be there for Haechan no matter how much he tried. It was like he was drawn to him and there was this force that he couldn’t stop. And didn’t want to stop.

Breaking the news to his team as well as A was lingering on his mind, creeping up on his conscience. That was for tomorrow though. He couldn’t handle much more of being scolded today without flipping out. 

This was not his first mistake. Just his biggest. A never took betrayals well and he was very hesitant to tell him, which really he didn’t even need to. But Mark thinks he owes him that much. 

He knew what he did was wrong but he didn’t need Jaehyun acting so high and mighty like he’s never fucked up before. He’s sure he has. 

Mark was pacing his living room, he was always so good at handling his emotions on the outside, always the outside. Remaining calm, showing no sign of weakness to his opponents. 

But on the inside, his stomach was curling with anger and he felt defeated. 

The sound of the phone ringing from the coffee table had brought him out his thoughts for a short moment. It was his—well Alex’s phone. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to pretend he wasn’t angry when he roughly picked the phone up, answering it.

“What?” Mark replied sternly, right off the bat. 

He’s been so unsteady lately he knows he needs to get back on his game, his behavior was becoming a bit unacceptable, even in his books.

“Alex?...I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out.” Haechan’s lighthearted tone usually always put him to tease, but not this time. 

In his head, all he could think of is Jaehyun and his argument. It was like on constant replay. 

“No, Haechan. I have to go.” Mark hung up just as fast. The call ending made him feel sick after. 

It took merely a few moments at most for the guilt to set in. Because now all he could see in his head is flashing images of Haechan crying. And he really didn’t ever want Haechan to cry because of him. 

He’s sick. 

Mark called back, biting his lip and feeling absolutely horrible. 

“Haechan—“ He spoke.

“You’re being an asshole, Alex. So do explain and quickly.” Haechan prompted him.

“I got into an argument with a friend and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I really am sorry. But I also can’t hang out today.” Mark replied truthfully. He owed him that at least. 

“Well there’s a party this weekend. You’re going with me.” Haechan said quite boldly. Mark couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.

“Of course. I’ll be there.” Mark said, nodding even though the boy couldn’t see him.

“Bring me gummy bears as an apology gift.” Haechan said, and Mark just knew he was fighting back a smile.

“You’re really dragging this out, aren’t you?” Mark asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Gummy bears or I’ll have no choice but to fight you.” Haechan said, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

“I guess we’ll be fighting tomorrow then.” Mark laughed before he hung up, hearing Haechan trying to quickly get out a response but was cut off.

“I’m so fucked up.” Mark muttered to himself, smile dropping. 

He would be in for a hell of a day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR

**Author's Note:**

> MY Twitter: @HYUCKIEDIOR


End file.
